Bella's New Path
by Her Writer's Dream
Summary: this is a J&B story! have you ever wanted Jacob and Bella to end up together? im telling this story the way how it was supposed to happen. jacob ending up with bella! there will be a new story line maybe it will be exciting! read if you want to no more!
1. Chapter 1

My Twilight!!

This comes off after Edward left.

Where is he? He couldn't have possibly left like that. He wouldn't have done this, this isn't what he would do…I quickly turned around trying to find him. I push my arms out trying to feel him. It's starting to get dark and it's harder for me to see. I call his name out, tripping at every branch on the floor. I hope that the blood on my palms would trigger him to find me.

"Edward? Edward!" I yell out desperately. I franticly search for his inhumanely cold hands. There was nothing. I held onto no cold fingers, but rather I felt the cold rain lightly fall on my hair. I didn't stop trying to find him. I called out for him, I tried finding him, and I needed to hear him. I fell to the floor, once again, and I stayed there. I sobbed into the floor, crying out his name.

"Why?" I breathed in heavily.

"Why would you leave me alone?" I cry out one last shriek and I quietly cry to myself on the floor. I didn't care that my head was resting on a dirty log. I didn't care that the rain was seething through my clothes. I didn't care about anything. I didn't feel anything. All I know is the numbness that overwhelming my heart. _What's happening?_ At that, everything went black.

I wake up to an unfamiliar voice calling out my name. I groggily opened my eyes but stayed down. I didn't care about who was calling me. I closed my eyes once again.

"Bella? Have you been hurt?" a tall, dark Quileute man asks me. It was odd-what he had said to me. He asked me if I _had _been hurt. Not if I _was _hurt. All I could do was just stare at him with my soul less eyes. He picked me up and made his way out of the forest. I saw the police was there and a panicked Charlie.

"Bella! What happened to you?! All you left was a note but you never came back home! I'll take it from here Sam." Charlie gets me from Sam but I could tell he had some difficulties with it. He was struggling keeping me up.

"Charlie, if you want me to carry her I can." Sam asks politely.

"No it's fine. I could handle this." He grunts and steadily carries me inside. He gently puts me down on the couch. There were Quileute boys, or rather men, surrounding me. There was also a doctor in the house.

"Bella this is Dr. Fang. He's here to help you." the doctor makes his way towards me. He begins to ask me all these questions about Edward and I. Just the thought of him made me cringe inside. I almost lost it when I said his name. I couldn't help myself from feeling this self pity inside. My heart was quickly destroying itself inside. After that day, I couldn't act the same. Every day I walked the lonely halls of my school, it just reminded me of my lost lover. I couldn't talk to anyone about anything. The pain of…him leaving was too much for me. I felt so numb inside and out. I couldn't eject any feelings out from the inside. I didn't feel like doing anything but just to live my life as it is. Nothing matters now.

"Hey Bella." It's lunch time. People haven't quite said anything to me since I've been secluding myself. Once in a while Angela would say something to me.

"Hello." I say quietly. I finally heard how I said and it didn't sound like I had a life at all. It sounds so dead…

"We're going to the beach today. Want to come with us?" she asks quietly. It didn't seem like she was making me go or if she wanted to ask just she can get a kick out of this. She was always so nice to me. I feel like I should feel bad about saying no all the time but I can never put any thoughts in my mind.

"No thank you." I try to smile a little bit but I could tell she knew I was just acting. As always, she didn't take it the wrong way.

"Okay. Maybe next time then." she smiles and goes back to Ben. I sit alone in the table, eating pizza and drinking lemonade. I uncapped the lemonade and took a sip. As I got the cap I accidentally dropped it on the table. I fiddled around with the cap when I remembered Edward. I was playing with a lemonade cap when I first sat with him…I grabbed onto my stomach to keep the hole from bursting. The bell rang and I quickly got up and walked to my next class. By the end of the day, I was shaking and trying to keep the tears from falling off.

I got the keys for my truck and I got inside. I drove off quickly, fighting off the tears from falling down. When I finally drove up to the driveway, I was clutching my stomach and I pulled my knees up. I slowly rocked myself until the pain flew away. My tears were streaming down my face; I tried to keep my sobs from booming out…I was such a mess. After thirty minutes, I was able to contain myself from crying.

Locking my truck, I got my keys for the door. I sighed and stood there for a minute. I went inside, and dropped my stuff in my room. I didn't want to have another breakdown so I went downstairs to clean. I washed the remains of the dishes, scrubbed the floors, dusted off the furniture, and cleaned the bathroom.

"Six o'clock…time for dinner." I put away the sprays and such for the bathroom and washed my hands. I went downstairs and got to cooking. We had fish from Charlie's fishing trip so I got that started. I also got the salad finished. As soon as the fish was done, Charlie came walking through the door.

"Bella? Something smells real good." He hangs his gun on the hook and turned the TV on. He put it on the baseball game that was going on.

"Hey dad. Here's your food." I put some fish on his plate and salad. He looks at the salad with a weird expression on his face. Then, he looks up at me with a confused look.

"You know, Billy told me he saw some kids from your school down at the beach. Did they invite you?" he took a bit of his salad. I could tell he wished I didn't put a lot of salad on his plate.

"Yes but, I said no." I walked away knowing he could hear the lifeless sound from my voice. I heard him put his plate down and he walked towards me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, I can't let you living on like this! Lately you've been acting…zombie like! I called Renee…and we've been thinking of sending you back to Phoenix." He says calmly. I stared at him with shocked eyes. My mouth felt like dropping down.

"Charlie. There's no need to do that, please. I'll ask Jessica and Angela to hang out tomorrow. We'll have fun like old times. I promise. So please don't send me back there." I look straight into his eyes. _Wow, I really do sound like a zombie…_

"…Okay. But you just need to get out there more. You can't be grieving over this forever you know." He tried to say nicely. He should have known better though because that hit my heart like a fire rocket.

"Thanks Charlie. You're a real help." I ran up the stairs and shut myself in my room. I felt the hole ripping open and eating me inside. I fell down and pulled my knees up. I started crying so much that snot started falling out. I finally composed myself and took a shower, hoping that it would get it out of my head.

I put my clothes on and lay down on my bed. I tried to keep the thoughts of him out of my head, but it kept flowing in. I remember him coming through my window to hum me to sleep. I remember how he would hold me carefully but with the ever slightest touch of lust. He cared for me so much…but now, he doesn't. He said it straight to my face.

I felt a sudden strike of pain in my heart. I gasp the pain out and I curled up into a ball. The pain was beating in the same rhythm of my heart. The tears fell down heavily on my skin. I felt my heart in my ears and it wouldn't stop beating. My stomach kept turning and the hole in my heart was growing. _No…no…no!_ I finally fell asleep, dreading every minute because I know that once I hit my time to sleep it's my nightmare next.

_I was in the forest, alone. I was following the light that I saw in the distant. Suddenly, Edward came in front of me. I tried catching up to him but he was walking too fast for me. I was calling out his name when a wolf came out and tried to keep me away from him._

"_Edward! Help me! Don't go!" I looked down at the wolf and he shot me a frantic look. I was confused as to how he could communicate with me._

"_Good bye Bella…" Edward ran off towards the darkness of the forest. I chased after him. I constantly was trying to look for him, but end up being disappointed because I couldn't find him._

I woke up screaming. I curled my knees up and started panting. I tried to remind myself that I was safe on my bed. I think I was scared because I couldn't find him, like the first time this happened to me.

I checked the clock. _6 o'clock…_I went to the bathroom and turned the water up until I felt the burning sensation on my skin. I let the steam rub off on me. I used my favorite shampoo, strawberry scented. Once I was finished, I got dressed for school. I put on a brown long sleeve shirt and dark jeans. I went downstairs to make breakfast for Charlie and I. I got out eggs and some bacon. I cooked it quickly as Charlie walked down the stairs.

"So Bella…" he says hesitantly.

"Yes?" I got the eggs out and gave some to him, along with the bacon.

"Well, I was wondering, if you were still going to ask Jessica or Angela to hang out or not." I could tell he noticed that I was still unsure about it. To hide it up he quickly said, "Because then I would know if I have to buy dinner." He shoves a piece of his egg inside his mouth.

"I'll go ask. Don't worry about it too much okay?" I try my best to give him an honest smile, but I could see that it didn't make it to my eyes. We finished eating our breakfast and he left the house. I still had a few minutes before I actually had to leave. I got my bag and I left the house. I drove to school and I noticed that Jessica and Angela were there already. _Well here goes nothing._

"Uh, hey guys." I give them a small wave and the slightest smile. Angela smiled at me while Jessica gave me an annoyed look. Obviously I didn't stay on her friend list.

"I was wondering if you guys were doing anything today." I had to keep my voice from straining away. I almost just ran away from them but what's done is done.

"Well I have some plans with Ben. I'm sorry Bella. Maybe I can cancel and we can hang today. It wouldn't be a problem." As always, she looks so sincere about what she says. There was no way I am going to make her do this.

"It's fine. Please, maybe we can hang out another time." I felt kind of disappointed. Now I was hoping Jessica could save me here.

"I don't have any plans. I guess we can hang out." She says unwillingly. It didn't surprise me that she felt that way.

"Okay cool." Hopefully this will get Charlie off my back.

"I'll pick you up around 4:30." She still looked at me weird. I ignored it and agreed. The bell rang so we went to class. The day took long to pass over. Every class felt longer, our breaks seem to go on, and P.E was the worst. We had to play volley ball and Mike was my partner. He would say a few words to me to see if I would talk to him, but I barely said anything back. I didn't think those few words would trigger the puppy in him though. Once it was over, I practically ran back to my truck and drove home.

I got dressed, put my wallet in my rarely used purse, and went downstairs. I left a note for Charlie telling him who I was going with. I waited for Jessica to arrive when I tripped and got a stain on my shirt. I quickly went upstairs and changed. I heard her honk her horn twice before I left the house.

"Hey Jess." I managed to bring up a decent smile.

"Well do you want to watch a movie or…?" she asks me.

"Uh, movie is fine with me." she nodded and started to drive off to Port Angeles. She turned up some whiney rock music while she blabbed on about her life. She talked about school dances, her and Mike, and all these things I didn't know much about. When we finally reached the theaters, we decided to go with a romcom. I wasn't too fond of it but I didn't want to object to her.

"Wasn't he so hot for the girl? I think he would be great with…" she continued to talk about the movie. She knew who the actors were and the director. She talked about who would do well with who. All I had to do was nod and agree with her. It surprised me that she could talk for so long. I looked out the window and my thoughts drifted away. Soon, I realized that she stopped talking. _She must have realized I wasn't paying attention to her anymore._

"Thanks for the ride Jess." I got out of her car. I swear I heard her say 'whatever'. She drove off looking pissed. I saw Charlie's cruiser outside so I knew he must have seen the note. I came inside and he was having trouble with the TV.

"Hey Bella. How was your day with Jessica?" he took a few seconds to look at me.

"It was fine. Are you having trouble with that?" I pointed at the TV. He shot off a troubled look and sighed.

"I think I might pay Billy a visit. You want to come or are you too tired?" he gets up and walks towards the phone. I didn't plan on staying alone for a few hours so I agreed to go. He called Billy and we went to La Push. When we pulled up to his house, Jacob opened the door for us.

"Welcome guys!" both of us entered his house. It had this warm, husky smell that made me feel comfortable instantly. Jacob's smile felt a little contagious and I would notice that I would actually smile when I see him. Billy came rolling in from the bathroom as it would appear.

"Charlie! Bella! It's good to see you." he shook my hand and patted Charlie's back.

"Let's get to it Billy!" Billy turned on the TV and the two men instantly got into the game. Jacob and I were in the kitchen as we watched our fathers' shouting at the television. Somehow, Jacob was able to keep the conversation going and I never felt awkward.

"So what do you like to do when you're at home?"

"Well I usually go back to the garage and I would work on my Rabbit." He says bashfully.

"You work on cars? Sounds like fun." I smiled at him when he smiled at me. I didn't think I was capable of smiling but something about him made me feel happy. I knew my smile was still a little shaky but Jacob never made it apparent that it looked odd.

"Maybe you can come over sometimes and check it out." He flips his long, slick, black hair out of his eyes.

"Do you think we can check it now?" I hope I wasn't being pushy by asking this.

"You want to? Well then sure! Let's go!" he smiled from ear to ear as he showed me the way back to the garage. When we went in, I saw the car that was being worked on. His tools were sprawled out everywhere, a few grocery bags here and there, and a lot of other stuff.

"Wow Jacob…this is actually pretty cool." I went closer to the hood and examined the unfamiliar engine.

"It's really fun to be able to fix something broken and turn it into something…beautiful. I swear, once I get all the parts for this car, I will turn her into a sweet ride!" as always, his smile radiated towards me making me smile.

"I could show you how I fix it." He suggested as he pointed to the car.

"Okay." I went close to him as I would allow my face to go near the hood of the car. He would tell me what part was what and how it functioned. He showed me where to put it and how to put it in there. Even though I know nothing about fixing cars, I was fascinated by it. I didn't even realized how long we've been in there.

"Bells! Are you ready to go?" Charlie yells.

"Sure dad! Hold on!" I carefully stepped out of the way so I won't step onto any of the tools.

"I hope I didn't bore you with this…" he scratches his hair, embarrassed about it.

"I had a lot of fun Jacob. I hope we do this soon." We both walk back into the house. We said our good bye and went into the cruiser.

"Did you have fun with Jake?" my dad asks curiously. I figured he and Billy would talk about this so I might as well tell him.

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun. I was thinking of doing it again." I was hoping he wouldn't make a big deal of it. He just smugly smiled at whistled to himself. I sighed and looked out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up from a dreamless night. I blinked wildly as I remembered what happened last night. Jessica and I went to see a movie; I left her feeling annoyed. Charlie and I went to Billy's house. And Jacob-I gasped aloud.

_Jacob_…something about him feels really contagious, in a good way.

I get up off of my bed and take a quick shower. I run downstairs to see that Charlie already left to go to work. I take out a bowl of cereal and I munch down on them. I looked at the time and I see that I might be late. So I chugged down some orange juice and I left the house. As I was driving I made sure I didn't push the engine too far because I didn't want to kill my truck. As I entered the parking lot, I parked my truck where there was still some space left. I got out and practically ran to my first period. I felt my breath quicken up its pace when I realize that there was no one out in the hallway. When I reached the door, the bell rang. My teacher let me walk in without a fuss.

I settle into my seat and sighed. _Here goes the beginning of my day…_time slowly passed by as I went from class to class. Even nutrition felt like hours and we had barely twenty minutes there. I guess I really don't have much to do here since…when his name was about to pop in my mind, I immediately froze.

_It's…him…_once again the thoughts of my once true lover took control over me. I remember when he first shown me himself in the meadow.

"And the lion fell in love with the lamb…" I whispered out loud. Angela had noticed that I had said something. Before she even got to say anything I hastily got up and ran to the bathroom. I felt so bad that I pushed a girl out of my way so I can get to the bathroom stall first. She silently cussed at me and walked out of the room. Finally, I'm alone in the bathroom. I hold onto the door to help me keep my balance steady. I feel the room spinning, I hear my heart beating in my head, and I can't stop the unwanted thoughts pouring in.

The way his face looked when he told me that he was leaving…the way his voice sounded like when he said I would never see him again. He took all my memories of him and his family. I choked on the tears that dripped heavily on my face. How could he actually leave me thinking that I wouldn't be able to think of him again? Every day I was with him was magical; even if it was good or bad I still was happy he was there. All he thought was how it would make my life better without all this danger but didn't he know that I would go through this a million times because I love him? How could he do this to me?

I knew that I would have those haunting nightmare tonight. I can't stay here at school anymore. I have to go. I get some toilet paper and wipe the tears off my face. Of course, I kept crying so that was useless. I sling my bag over my shoulder and I get out of the stall. My groggy walk made me go slower as I look in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and my nose looked as red as Rudolf the red nose reindeer.

I groaned and quickly walked out the door. I rushed to my truck hoping no teachers would see me. Luckily, no one was out in the halls so I had a safe passage way to my truck. I put the keys in ignition but I couldn't move. Oh god, my tears couldn't stop flowing out. I hit the wheel of my truck multiple times, shaking my head saying how I'm such an idiot. Someone knocked on my window which scared me. I jumped a little because I was bawling my eyes out in the school parking lot. It was Mike. _Oh great. What's he doing here?_

"Bella?" he motioned his hand to make me put my window down. I slowly put it down avoiding eye contact. I didn't want to cry anymore-or at least have him see me cry more.

"Why are you crying in your truck?" he didn't have the most genuine voice but it didn't have too much venom in it either. I didn't know what to say. Or at least I didn't want to admit _out loud_ why I was crying. I continued to ignore him while I feel his stare right at me.

"Bella." He says annoyed. He walks opens my door and scoots me to the other side. I tried to protest but a teacher was walking outside in the parking lot. We ducked down to make sure he doesn't see us there. Once he alarmed his car and walked back into the school, we got back up. It was kind of awkward; I really wished he wasn't here right now.

"I'm going to drive okay?" he turned the truck on and slowly made his way out. He probably figured that this truck was older than his car and he shouldn't push its limit.

"What's wrong Bella?" he doesn't look at me, in fact it seems he was avoiding all eye contact. I wasn't about to give in after one question. We haven't talked in months.

He parked to the side and finally looked at me. I slowly turn to him and give him a blank look. He looks frustrated by the looks of the creases in his eyebrows. I continue to give him nothing at all. I didn't need to tell him anything.

"Bella, why won't you say anything? After Edward," he says with the venom striking out completely, "left you became nothing but a zombie." I couldn't let him continue. I wasn't going to sit here and listen to him putting me down.

"Get out." I say so low I had to say it again to make sure he heard it again.

"No." as he was reaching to lock the truck, someone knocked on the window. I couldn't see who but they opened the door and got Mike out. I heard Mike talking to someone. They were in a heated argument for sure but soon the talking stopped.

"Bella?" Jacob pops his head into my truck. I don't know what came over me. Seeing him there got me crying again. I guess the reassurance that he was there and how he helped me was comforting. He climbed in and started patting my back. He told me that everything was going to be alright. He wiped my tears away and made me look up.

"Do you want to come back to my house and we could talk there?" he pointed outside to where his house was. Wow, of all places Mike drove to it would be where Jacob lived. I nod and went out of the truck. We walked to his house quietly and I felt kind of awkward since last night we had a blast.

We sat on his couch. He turned my way and began talking.

"Bella, Mike told me that he couldn't take anymore of how you were acting and he was pissed." He stopped there because he saw me furrowing my eyebrows. Mike has no right as to get mad because of how I'm acting. If he was going to act like a baby I wasn't going to tell him to stop or anything.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to take his side. But if you want to say anything to me, you can. You know that right?" I slowly nod. I really didn't want to talk about this anymore. I wasn't sure how he could tell but he picked it up fast.

"You know I made Mike walk all the way back? He has a lot of walking to do!" he laughs so childishly that I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, do you want to go back and work on the car?" he smiles and wiggles his eyebrows around.

"Sure." I smile and we both walk to the back. He sits me inside the car while he works on it. He reached inside a brown paper bag and got out two warm can of soda.

"To ditching class!" he raises his drink.

"To ditching class" we clink our sodas and drank a bit. He showed me all the new parts he got. He talked about his friends, Quil and Embry. They both seem very animated and wild.

Suddenly we heard someone calling Jacob.

"Is that your dad?" I ask in a worried tone.

"No…speak of the devil and the devil comes…" he says quietly.

"I'm here!" he yells out. He groans and tries to wipe the oil off of his hand.

"It was worth the shot." He says as he throws the rag to the side. Two guys walked in. when they noticed me they both had equally big smiles on.

"Hey Jacob! Who's that pretty lady?" he looks at me and winks. I just blush and put my head down. This is really embarrassing. I don't know what I should do…I continue to sit there watching them talk.

"Shut it! Quil, Embry, this is Bella; Bella this is Quil and Embry." I got out of the car and I was going to shake their hands. Of course, I couldn't just simply walk there I had to trip. Thankfully Jacob caught me before I got myself injured.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly, and then I shook both their hands. Quil got my hand and kissed it. That was real odd but I didn't snatch my hand back; Jacob got my hand away from Quil.

"Quil. Seriously, stop harassing Bella." Jacob says in a low voice. I thought it would get tense but Quil and Embry just laughed and laid off. I went back into the car seat and I watched them talking. They started going off about motorcycles and they began getting animated about it and giving each other high fives. I didn't realize how long I actually stayed in Jacob's garage, just sitting here and talking. It was almost five and I had to get back home so I can cook dinner for Charlie and me. I tried to walk out the garage as discreetly as possible but I guess since I'm me I had to fall on the rag Jacob threw on the floor. I landed on my butt and Quil started laughing at me. Jacob came to me trying to help me up.

"What's wrong Bella? We're boring you huh?" he looks down ashamed. It was kind of ironic because I've been acting strange for a while and I know I should be ashamed to even show my face after being like that. I really didn't deserve all this…

"Bella?" Jacob waves his hand in front of my face to grab my attention once again.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's that I need to go back to make Charlie dinner." I say calmly. As I look around this environment, it made me kind of sad to leave it.

"It's already five? Wow, I didn't even notice the time passing by!" he scratches his head and yawns.

"Time flies by when you're with the person who's-" Quil begins to say but Jacob turns around and gives him the ultimate glare. That definitely shut his mouth.

"Well, I should go. Thanks for helping me earlier." I slightly smiled and waved.

"Okay! We should hang out soon. Today was fun." He smiled his signature Jacob smile, the turns of his smile all the way up, the sparkle in his eyes clearly showing the genuine happiness, and the glow that follows his face. He waves back, plus Quil and Embry, and I walk out. I walk to my truck and when I get inside I sigh. I don't know why but I miss Jacob already…this is strangely new.

I shake my head and put the keys in ignition. The truck roared to life and I drove back to my house. All I could think about was Jacob and how much fun I had. I never thought of actually enjoying myself this much. Who ever knew that I could have this small satisfaction of happiness? When I got home, the once feverish touch from Jacob slowly evaporated from my skin. I immediately frowned upon this. I saw the phone and this gnawing ache in my bones kept telling me to grab the phone and call the boy up. However, I was able to keep myself from doing such things of course.

I'm planning on making some steaks with baked potatoes on the side. I got all the ingredients to make this and started to get to it. As I was marinating the steaks the phone rang. I left the steak, wash my hands, and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" I say carefully. It could be Charlie checking things up but he never did that before…

"Bella! Hey, I'm glad you made it back safely!" I sigh. Jacob…

"Hi Jacob." I say nervously. It's like he knew I was hoping he would call. His voice made my body relax a bit.

"Well…I hope I'm not being too pushy by asking this but…" he suddenly stopped talking and the big silence matter came up. "I was wondering if you'd like to, you know, hang out with me again. I'm cool with any time or any day. Or, if you don't want to then never I guess! But I'm just asking! If you're bored then you can come over if you'd like." He says quickly.

"Sure! I'd love to come over. Is tomorrow fine?" I crossed my fingers hoping he would say yes and that he didn't find me too desperate.

"That's fine! So I'll see you tomorrow then?" I could tell he was smiling on the other end.

"After school?" I questioned back.

"Sure sure. Well I'll talk to you then! Bye Bella!" he hung up. I could feel the excitement running up and down my body. Just thinking of being around Jacob made me feel happy. I went back to the kitchen and got ready to cook. I got the steaks and started cooking them. Then I went straight to the potatoes. As I was waiting for them to finish up, I made some left other salad from the previous night. Charlie came in just as I was finishing up.

"Bella?" he calls out.

"Yeah dad. I'm in here." I say. He hangs his belt up and kicks his shoes off. He goes to the kitchen and pats me on the shoulder. He walks back to the couch and turns the TV on. I finally finished and I called Charlie over.

"Hey Bells. Smells good as always." He pats his stomach and sits down. He gets one of the steaks and potatoes. I encouraged him to get more of the salad and he obeyed forcefully. We both ate in silence, besides the small conversation that would end after a comment or two. Once we were finished I cleaned the dishes up. He went back to the couch and I went upstairs. I changed into my pajamas and I crawled into bed. I shut my eyes hoping for no nightmares this time. I was trying to keep myself awake but as time started flying, I started falling into sleep.

* * *

sorry about taking forever on updating. i dont get the laptop everyday and i just got over a sickness so i couldn't use it anyways! well i hope you don't mind that i changed it a bit. if you don't like it or if you do then tell me!

~Scarlet[pen name!]


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I was screaming as usual. My dream…my dream wasn't just about him…there was…a wolf.

_I was walking in the woods with Jacob. He was telling me how we have to go out of the forest before it was too late. We kept running and running but we couldn't find the way out. everywhere we went was a dark spot; I was beginning to lose hope in this. The darkness from the tall trees gave out an eerie vibe. Finally we found some hope, there was light. He held onto my hand and we ran as fast as we can. That little shrivel of hope was enough for us._

_Suddenly, Edward stalked into the light of the forest._

"_Bella…" he purred my name out as he motioned one finger into his direction. Jacob made sure I didn't go. he kept this…barrier between Edward and I. Then, he and Edward jumped to each other. I shut my eyes and stood back. there was a terrifying 'boom' and instead of finding Jacob I found a wolf and an irate Edward. The wolf looked at me and Edward looked at me. Their piercing eyes were glued to me. Edward stood on one side, looking very ravenous at me. the wolf howled excruciatingly but I couldn't help but walk towards Edward. The alluring look in his eyes pulled me into him. when I reached him, he disappeared._

I didn't want to think about this anymore. I had to go do something. So I jumped out of bed and went to take a shower. I realized I had more time than I thought so I took the time to pick my clothes out. I went with a tan shirt with jeans. I went downstairs to the empty kitchen. I felt this sudden sadness and I felt there was only one person who would make this pain go away. Edward. Unfortunately he left me, alone here in Forks. I keep telling myself that he doesn't love me anymore. I should forget about him. But…the thoughts still come and taunt me. I need serious help.

I was about to have a good to soul cry when someone knocked on my door. I shrieked in a whisper, letting tears fall down. I did a quick cry as in pouring a lot of my tears as fast as I can. The hole was roaring around my heart and it was killing me. This quick cry wasn't helping; in fact it was hurting me more. The knock was getting more aggressive. I knew that person wasn't going to leave. I knew that I would be late to school but I didn't care. My heart was just a black hole. Eating me up; I don't know how to get rid of it anymore. I went upstairs, put sunglasses on, and I found a scarf that I wrap around my face. I could hide my face; I knew I couldn't hide the ridiculous "hiccups" I had. When I was downstairs, I felt nervous. I do not want anyone to see me like this.

"Hello?" I opened the door and I heard my breath hastened.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he pulled me in for a hug and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Jacob…" my voice trailed off and I continued to cry in his arms. He picked me up and we sat on my couch. He took my sunglasses and scarf off.

"Bella, I'm here. You can cry Bells. I won't leave you." he rubs my back and I just cry. Finally, I felt myself slow down on my crying.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I just…I miss him so much." I don't know why I let those words fall out of me. I wanted to say more but I didn't let myself. Jacob looked a little mad at first but his face went soft with sympathy. He pulls me in our embrace and I just breath his scent in. I found comfort in this and I felt the hole in my chest weaken to it.

"Thanks Jacob." I wasn't crying anymore but tears would fall from time to time. He wipes them away and wipes it on his shirt-which is a bit damped near the shoulder area. My fault that happened…

"Bella?" he looks at me with a concern face.

"Want to do something today?" I sniffed the snot that was tempting to fall out of my nose. Jacob went ahead and got me some tissues for me. I thanked him and blew to my pleasing. Once I was finished, I asked again if he wanted to do something.

"Sure! We could do anything you want." He smiles but it's not his smile. I could see in his eyes that there was sadness in his eyes. I wonder if he sad because of me.

"Well, how about…well, do you think you can choose something? I'm good with anything." I rest my head on the couch.

"Well, there's this beach in La Push." His voice trailed off.

"We could go there. It sounds like fun." I smiled but I can tell my eyes still looked sad. I know that it'll be fun; I mean Jacob is going to be there. Wow, when I'm with him…he just makes everything go away. Like the clouds in the sky; he's my personal sun.

"Do you want to go now or after school?" he checked the time and it was already 10:30. I don't know if I want to go to school. Not that I ever liked going there but, I'd feel bad if I ditched.

"Um, I think we can go now. I don't think…" I looked up at him, "I don't think my heart can take much right now." I was hoping that he would understand, and he did. He nodded and took me outside.

"So, are you going to drive or do you want to ride on my back?" he wiggles his eyes and made his back look appealing. Of course I said my truck. It would be embarrassing for me to be on his back. We both got into my truck and started my way to La Push. He told me where to go and I obediently followed. Once we got out and went to the beach, I felt compete serenity on my body.

He sat down on this trunk and patted the seat next to him. I followed but felt a bit hesitant.

"So Bella, how do you like it here?" he smiles at me. I felt my heart drop, but this time in a good way. Why did it do that? I ignored his question and I couldn't stop thinking why I suddenly felt a little tingle in my stomach. Maybe I'm hungry or something.

"Bells?" he finally caught my attention and I blushed red on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I think my stomach feels weird right now. But I like this beach a lot. It's beautiful." I look at the horizon and the waves were crashing to and fro.

"…" Jacob says something so low that I couldn't hear it.

"Did you say something? I couldn't hear you." his cheeks were darkening to a light shade of red. Did I embarrass him?

"Oh nothing. Just mumbling some things." He smiles and looks to the ocean. We sit there for a moment, soaking in the beauty of the beach. He suddenly got up and held his hand towards me.

"What?" I asked confused. He continues to put his hand out and gives me a look that says 'take it'. So I did. I don't know why I did but I felt the urge to.

"Come on. We'll walk around." He holds onto my hand. As we walk he talks about everything. His car, school, friends, life, and even his dad. I listened intently but I still had over powering thoughts about how our hands were intertwined. It felt warm and sweet. That was something I never experienced because of…no! I can't do this now. Especially not now! Jacob has been making my day so wonderful and I can't let my thoughts slip onto him. It took me all willpower not to cringe. I don't know how he always seems to notice when I'm not feeling right. He just knows.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks sincerely. I just stare at him. Don't cry Bella, _don't _cry. I try my best to keep the tears from falling out.

"Nothing's wrong Jake. Why would you think that?" my voice was cracking up. Of course the tears couldn't stay in anymore but I tried to hide it still.

"I'm good. Really." My voice was steady anymore. He pulled me in and I cried in him.

"Why do you still think about him?" he didn't say it in a mean why but rather in a sad way. It seems that he was saying it in a different way from how I thought he meant it. The hole was bursting out and just ripping, and ripping away.

"I don't want to think about him anymore! I don't want to be numb…I don't want to cry! No more, please…" I look up at him and whisper, "I can't take this anymore Jacob." The hurt in his eyes were death to me. I was hurting him. I was being selfish and I just cried my eyes out to him. What gives me the right to do that? I don't want to see him hurt because of _me. _What am I doing?

"Bella." I ignored him and continued to cry.

"Bells, listen to me. I'll be here for you no matter what. I won't leave. I mean, where can I go right? If you're going to be stuck here, so will I. so don't cry anymore." He lifts my chin up. "Don't think about him. You don't have to. Just think about me and I'll keep you happy. If you need a shoulder to cry on, take mine! Anything you want, I'll give it to you. I promise. I won't ever leave." He smiles his Jacob smile and that took me away. I couldn't feel the pounding ache in my heart anymore. I didn't think of anyone but him and I. all I knew was that Jacob's smile was so life giving. Instinctively I got my hands and placed them on his face. He looks at me with a confused look.

"Jake, you're kind of beautiful…" those words slipped out of my mouth. Immediately I covered my mouth with my hands. I could feel my cheeks burning up like flames.

"I say so yourself. You're beautiful Bells." He puts his hand on my face and stares at me.

"Do you want to go back inside? We could work on my car." He cocks his eyebrows up.

"Sure Jake." I smile, and this time with more feeling than usual. I felt amazing right now and I know it's because of Jake. We both walk to the garage and I sit in my usual spot.

"Once I put all these parts in, we could go to the junkyard for some more parts. I know I need a few of these parts." He goes to the shelf and shows me a few pictures of parts. I didn't know any of it but I observed them, thinking that I might need to remember them.

"Do you think you want to help fix this car? It could be fun you know?" he spun this tool around his finger.

"But I'm…I could mess up." I was terrified that I might break a part and ruin his hard work. I couldn't do that.

"Then I'll tell you how to fix it right up then. You make a mistake; I'll show you how to fix it. No problem!" he smiles from ear to ear. I walk over to the hood of the car.

"You see this? This is called a manifold. This is important to put in the car. Don't worry Bella; all you have to do is…" he got the part and showed me where I should put it. "Right there okay? If you need help just tell me." he gives me the part and steps back. Okay, now I'm getting a little bit nervous… I try to put it in there but I felt I was doing it wrong. So I took it out and tried again. It didn't seem to want to cooperate with me. Jacob was just watching me, looking amused at my discomfort. So I tried. Again. But this time it felt like I fit it in right. So I pushed it in more and then I heard a clink. I shut my eyes and turned to Jacob.

"Sorry…" I felt horrible. Jacob's face was calm though.

"I know what you did. Don't worry! I'll tell you how to fix it." he went over to the car and took it out. He checked if any of the parts got damaged. He told me I had to put it in a certain way. After he told me how to do it I tried to do it.

"Did I do it right?" I asked. I was waiting for his response as he examined it.

"You did!" he gave me a high five and I felt so happy. I told him I didn't want to do it again because just doing that one scared me to death. So I sat back in the car and we talked for the rest of the time. It was about twelve o'clock when he finished.

"Whew! I'm starving! Want to go somewhere to eat or make something?" he asks. I could tell he wanted food and fast.

"We could go somewhere to eat." He looked pleased.

"Let me clean up and then we could go." we both go back into the house. I sit on the couch while I wait.

"Sorry Bella! I'm going to take a quick shower!" when he said that my face turned red immediately. I'm so glad he wasn't here with me when he said that. He probably would've thought something unnecessary.

"Okay!" I try to sound calm but I could hear my heart beating so fast. When he was finish showering and dressing up he came out.

"I'm looking good huh?" he joked. You actually do look good though…I wanted to say that out loud but I didn't want to give the wrong message. We got into my truck and I started driving. I didn't know where to go but if I didn't start driving I might go crazy.

"So where do you want to go?" he stretches and his husky scent was buoyant in the truck. I was lost in a trance for a while but I snapped out of it.

"Uh, well I'm good anywhere." I look at him for a quick second and then back to the road.

"Okay. Oh! Turn left now!" It was so sudden but I manage to do it.

"Why Jake?!" I was steady on the wheel I looked at him, frightened.

"You said you were okay with anything so the place I wanted to go was in the left." He says innocently. I laughed at him and followed his directions. We ended up in a place I do not know at all.

"Old Moon?" the restaurant looked kind of small but comforting.

"Yeah. They have real good food here. I used to eat here a lot but I stopped." We walk into the place and I thought it was exciting. There were little lights near the top, a painting of the dark sky was the ceiling, lights flickered in the room and candles were on each table.

"Wow, this place is amazing. I wonder how the food is here." They placed us in a table and gave us menus.

"It really is! So pick anything you want. I'm paying."

"I could pay if you want or for my food. I don't mind, honest."

"Bella," he puts the menu down and looks at me with his intense eyes. "Please, I want to pay. Let me?" he held onto me like a lion hungry for food.

"…sure." I say embarrassed. Jacob Black can be charming sometimes…

We ordered our food and drinks. I got portabella mushroom ravioli and coke and he got spaghetti with corn dogs and root beer. We ate and talked, and talked, and talked. The whole time I was there with him I genuinely felt happy. His smile kept me going and his radiant trance kept me happy. Like I said before, Jacob Black is a charming guy. But there is one thing I still need to know though.

"Jacob?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" he stuffs a big bite of the spaghetti in his mouth.

"Why were you at my house earlier today? I'm sure you don't have spidey senses so…why were you there?" I laugh at my lame spiderman joke.

"Well, your dad wanted me to check up on your truck before you left so I came there." He smiles again and I see that he has some spaghetti in his teeth. I snicker at the sight.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" he joked.

"Yes!" I laugh and tell him where it was. He picked it out quickly and blushed red. Mr. Jacob Black, a _charming _guy.


	4. Chapter 4

After we ate lunch, I didn't want to go home. Having so much time to myself wouldn't be good for me. I knew I couldn't go to school either especially at this time. I had to whip up some courage and ask Jake if I could hang out with him still.

"Uh, Jake?" I ask as he paid for the bill. He puts his wallet back in his pockets and gave me his full attention.

"Yes?"

"Well, as you know we have finished our lunches," he looks at me and I could tell he was thinking 'I think I would know that Bells' but I ignored it.

"And we both have so much time on our hands so, I was hoping if I could still hang out with you, still." He looked surprised. Maybe he had plans with someone and that I'm just being a nuisance. Why do I always have to be so selfish? I needed to spend time with him so much I didn't bother trying to say 'but if you have plans than its fine with me'. That's how much I needed Jake right now.

"You still want to hang out with me? It's not that I have to do anything or I don't want to, because I _really _do want to chill with you Bells. You're not tired of me yet?" he asks hoping I would no. I smile to him thinking how could _I_ get tired of Jacob Black?

"Only if you're not tired of me." I say happily. He always saves the day. It's amazing…

"I'll never get tired of you Bells. You know that right?" he takes my hand and squeezes it friendly.

"Well I know now! But if you do get tired of me just say it okay? Then I'll stay clear unit it's alright." I did not want to say that just in case if he did want me to go. But I knew I couldn't be selfish too much.

"I won't get tired of you! You're very entertaining so I won't mind." He looks at me and my heart melted. He's such a great friend. After all that has happened he could still smile at me like that.

"So, what would you like to do Miss. Swan?" he asks in a gentlemanly tone.

"Well, I remember you need some more parts."

"Oh yeah! But I can't get them now. I don't have enough money…" he laughs as he took his almost empty wallet.

"Was it because you had to pay for me? And don't lie to me." I look at him straight in the face. I should pay for his car parts! That's how I can pay him back.

"Bells, no. I only had enough money to buy food but for parts? Not really."

"Okay, how about I pay for your parts for today? I have money on me for working and saving so I could pay!" I hope he would say yes but him being Jake and I, Bella, he was going to say no.

"No way! That's too much. I just paid for a simple lunch. You buying me parts is out of hand." He sounded pretty serious so I dropped the subject.

"Then how about walk on the beach?" I suggested. He was happy about that so we left the restaurant and rode back to First Beach. I folded my pants up, took my socks off, and scrunch the sand with my toes. Jake did the same when we sat right next to each other.

"So Bells," he started off.

"So Jake," I mimicked him. I laughed and he just stared at me.

"What?" I say with a smile. Just being with him is good for me. He warms my heart with his wood and husky like smell, that smile that goes on for miles, and that affable vivacity that follows him.

"It's nothing." He smiles back and we both lean back to enjoy the view.

Soon we hear Quil and Embry laughing and talking. They were not too far from us and I could tell Jake was a bit upset about it.

"Since we're going to face them, want to play a trick on them?" he shoots a dangerous grin at me. Uh oh, what exactly am I getting myself into? I hesitantly nod at him and it happened so quickly. He got on top on my and put his face near mine. My head was about to explode of red blood!

"Wanna do this?" he says wickedly. I didn't want to because I felt my face getting hot but I nodded anyways. I was going to have some fun today! He was pretending to kiss me and he laughed like a little kid. I saw that Quil and Embry finally had noticed us but were too shock to even say anything. I decided to push it up a bit so I got my hands and put one of them on his neck and the other on his back. I pushed him towards me a little more and I noticed their mouths dropped.

I looked up and Jake looked…I don't know what it was but it looked different.

"Jake?" his eyes shut tight. As he did that I observed his face. It really was beautiful…I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He sighed into my hair and we stayed like that for a long time. I didn't even care about the joke; all I wanted to do was hug him. Soon, I felt a flash go on. I opened my eyes quickly and let go of Jacob. It was Quil and Embry with a camera. Embry took the picture and Quil was just pointing at us with his mouth dropped. We both scrambled up and laughed uncomfortably. Well good riddance to that joke.

"What were _you _guys doing?" Quil asks in shock tone. I didn't even know what to say.

Jake looked at me and I looked at him. We instantly burst out laughing. I don't know why we did but it was just so funny!

"What?" Embry asks confused.

"That was just a…" I tried explaining but I was too busy laughing I couldn't get it out of me. I clutched onto my stomach and tears were falling out. I put my hand on Jacob's shoulder and he couldn't stop laughing so that made me laugh even more.

"It was a what?!" Quil asks desperately.

"A JOKE!" Jacob yelled out loud. After a good few minutes of laughing we looked at them.

"But…you guys were kissing!" they say in unison.

"Nope! We pretended!" I say joyfully. They still were kind of awkward but they soon snapped out of it. The four of us hung out in his garage. The boys talked about the car and I sat there watching them. The weather was gloomy but I liked it this time. The ominous feeling mixed with the happiness in here made me feel depressingly happy.

It was about 4 o'clock when they left. I still didn't want to go. I knew Charlie would be upset but…I didn't want to face any oppression.

"Jake…" I said unhappily.

"What's wrong?" he looks concern. "Do you want to go home now?" I know he tried looking alright with that but his face still showed his grief.

"No! In fact it's the opposite. I don't want to go home and face Charlie. Plus, I don't want to go home because then, I'd have to leave you." I say honestly. Jake's face seems to lighten up because of that. It was kind of cute that he really wants me here.

"Well my dad is at the Clearwater's place so I'll call him and tell him to make Charlie come here. Maybe then Charlie won't be so mad." He is making my heart buoyant.

"Okay." I say happily. Soon enough both Billy and Charlie were there. He didn't look mad but concern about me.

"Hey Bella." Charlie pulled me into an awkward hug.

"I heard that you skipped school today." He didn't sound upset when he said that. Billy and Jake were talking in the corner so they weren't too far from us.

"Yeah, I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to do that. I won't do that ever again." I say honestly. I feel kind of bad though. I should've at least warned him or something. I just hope he doesn't get overprotected and make sure I don't do this again. I think he knows I won't though.

"I'm just glad that you didn't go with dangerous people. If you feel like you can't go to school because of…certain problems, you can tell me." he really does sound like a father right now. I couldn't help it but I gave him a hug.

"Well! Now that's over, are you guys going to stay here and cook us _men_ dinner?" Jacob came in abruptly and we all laugh. I looked at Charlie and he nodded.

"Yes! Oh Charlie there's this game…" Billy and Charlie started talking about the game on today. I went to their refrigerator and found out they had barely anything.

"Dad, I'm just going to the store first." I shut the door closed and walked to the door.

"Okay Bella! Bring Jacob with you if you need company." Jake looks at me with a smirk. Of course he's coming, duh. It's Jake!

We both hop into my truck and we drive away. On the way I told him what I needed which was bread crumbs, pecans, parsley, and honey. They already had the Dijon mustard, butter, and salmon. We had this sudden rush of competition when we got into the store. It's kind of embarrassing but we were trying to find the ingredients I needed first. I fell a lot of times because the floors being so slippery. Jacob won in the end.

"Don't worry Bells, it takes time to produce these guns." He flexes his muscles out and shoots a grin in my direction. I just shake my head in embarrassment and paid for the ingredients. We went back to his house and I started on the salmon. Jake would stand by me, talking and telling me how much I made such a good cook.

"Jake, if you think that sweet talking is going to get you a sample now, then don't count on it." I tapped his nose away and he licked his fingers.

"But it's so good! And I'm not lying about you being a good cook." Jake did this sneaky thing that caught me off guard. He tickled me and held me in his arms. I looked up at him and I see him smiling from ear to ear. I honestly felt my heart jumping from this. What I didn't notice immediately was that he was getting a little bit of the salmon. He popped it in his mouth and grinned widely at me. I slapped him playfully and finished cooking.

"Billy! Dad! I'm finished." I take the salmon to them. They thanked me gratefully and dug in. we all ate and talked. The feeling in that small house was overfilled with the happiness from us. I couldn't believe that in those few days of hanging out with Jacob would make me this happy. When we were about to leave I didn't realize I was doing something stupid. I was practically hanging onto Jake.

"Bells, why are you pouting?" he smiles and rubs the temples of my face trying to relax me. I didn't want to leave him. It would be weird to sleep over but I had to leave already. I just smiled and left.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Course Bells. Bye!" he waved ferociously and left me leaving laughing. Since Charlie came with the cruiser we left in different cars. When we got home, Charlie was looking at me with a peculiar look on his face. Something's up. I know it.

"Charlie? What's the matter?" I ask hesitantly. He folds his arms and keeps that look on his face.

"Dad please. What did I do?" I was getting impatient with this.

"I'm not trying to be nosy, but it seems to me and Billy that you and Jake are really quite good friends." When he said 'good friends' it didn't seem like he meant that. Does he honestly think that I like Jake? We're just really good friends!

"Jake and I are just friends. He's just a really good friend." I emphasized 'good friends'.

"Okay Bells. If you say so." He still was smiling like a fool when I went upstairs. I dressed in my pajamas and lay down on the bed.

Why do Charlie and Billy think we would actually like each other? I mean, I'm just having good friend moments with him. We're just good friends. There's nothing between us. We're just good friends…at least, I think we're just good friends. Are we? That question echoed in my head until I fell asleep.

_All alone in the forest with nothing but my instincts as to where I'm supposed to go. I'm running to left; it's the right place to go; my safe harbor. I see Jacob just standing in the middle of the light in the forest. I grab onto his hand. Something about how he looked at me made me reach for it._

_He showed me the way out of the forest. When I saw the sky, the cloudy, gray sky…I started crying. Jake had a sympathetic smile on his face, he pulled me into a hug telling me it was alright. He got me out of the forest. _

_It's finally over. And at that, I was crying again._

"What?" I jumped up from the dream and was panting. What was that? I got up from my bed, confused and took a shower. I changed into a dark blue shirt and jeans. I went downstairs and ate cereal. Once I was finished, I went outside and it was raining pretty hard. I didn't notice at first the dark figure on the side. Edward?

"Hey Bells." Jacob says happily. I sighed in contentment and walked to him.

"You saw me sooner than expected huh?" he grins and shakes his hair in my face. I swiped the water off and stared at Jacob. He was looking really good in this rain. His long hair dripped with sparkles of rain and his smile radiates beautifully in the rain.

"Don't you have school Jake? I mean you always come here so I wonder if you ditch or if you have a holiday every week." I laugh quietly as I got into my truck. He hopped in the other seat and closed the door.

"Actually it's because I'm awesome like that." I laugh and start the truck.

"So where to?" I look at him and he's scratching his chin. Wow, he really has changed. I mean, when I first met him he was an innocent little kid and now…he's grown. His face was maturing beautifully, his smile was phenomenal, and his body is…whoa. I should keep those thoughts hidden from myself. I might say it out loud.

"How about your school?"

"Uh, I don't think so Jake. You need to get back to La Push and I need to get to school." I was about to go to La Push but of course Jake had something up his sleeve.

"You're going to be late if you take me back. I say you go to school and I'll go walk back." I thought he was joking about that. I saw his face serious yet humorous at the same time. I didn't think he would walk _all_ the way back to La Push. I scoffed and a parked the car to the side.

"Jake. You honestly don't expect me to let you walk back home." He looks up as if he was in thought and shrugged. Now what was I supposed to do?

"Well I'm not sure what we can do. Maybe you can…go around Forks?" that was a lame suggestion and I knew that wasn't going to be okay. Plus, he can't even drive yet.

"Don't worry about it. I know what to do!" the way he said that reassured me that he did know what to do. Hopefully it isn't something dangerous. I don't know what I would do if he got lost or if something would happen to him.

"Okay…well this is me." I got the keys out and we both got out. I waved at him and went to the front door. I turned around before I entered my school. Jake was still looking at me, smiling. Typical Jacob. I smiled to myself. Now I have to face school.

I walked to my first class alone. When I went in, I went to my seat and sighed. Life without Jake is really boring. I get my books out and start reading out of boredom. The teacher came in and the bell rang. As he was talking someone walked in. the teacher was talking to the person leaving me time to read more than I wanted or expected to read. Everyone else was talking; there was so much noise coming out of the people in this class.

"Students! For today only we have a relative of a certain student here. His name is…" he struggled with the name. I guess the guy isn't too memorable.

"It's uh…Jacob Black." He says with a smile in his voice. My head shot up immediately and I gasped to myself. Jake? What in the world is he doing here? All he does is smile his Jacob smile at me.


	5. Chapter 5

My mouth dropped as he was smiling wickedly at me. What is he doing here? There was an empty seat in front of me so our teacher sat him down there. When was this ever possible?! I mean, honestly, schools shouldn't be allowed to do this! He smirked at me as I stared flabbergasted. As class rolled on, I could feel myself getting nervous and feeling pressure upon myself. I get out a piece of paper and start writing Jake a note.

"Jake, what are you doing here and how did you get in here?!" I scribbled it down quickly and threw it at him. He picked up the note and unfolded it. He laughed quietly and wrote back. He threw it right in my face and I just stared at him confused. I just couldn't believe that just had happened. I finally get out of that gaze and I read the note.

"Do you think I can persuade anybody? Do you find me sensational?" I scrunched my face thinking about how odd that question was. I shook my head and wrote back "What are you talking about Jake?" I threw it at his head and pretended not to notice it. Jake just scratched his head and looked around. He looks at me and we laugh as he picks the note up. He throws it back to me, finally answering my question.

"I was able to tell the administrator lady that I was related to you and that I had to attend this school. I knew I had the charm to do it so why not right?" he put a smiley face at the end. I tucked the note in my pocket and dozed off in the class. I felt oddly comfortable in my chair. I was falling asleep; it was obvious from my head doing that odd nodding thing. Suddenly I felt a paper ball hit my head. My head jumped back into perfect position. I look around as to who would do that and all I see is Jacob laughing silently. I send death glares at him hoping it would shut him up but it only made him laugh more. Oh great…

I ignore his violent shaking for a while and thankfully the bell rang. I practically ran away from the class. Jacob however caught up with me before I even noticed.

"Oh Jake! You scared me." I say as I shake my head. He smiles and puts his hand in his pockets. He observes the hallway, the plants, and the students.

"Uh Bells? Why does your school put plants in here? Do they not think we don't have enough green outside?" he laughs and he couldn't stop. I found the humor in this quickly as I remembered the first time I took my first steps in here.

"I thought the same thing too!" I said as we laughed. We talked during all of our classes. As the periods passed the one class I was worried about was physical education. I know Jake already knows how clumsy I am but…the thought of him seeing me in action is horrifying! So after I got dressed I went to the gym. I saw him there wearing his regular clothes.

"Hey! You didn't dress, minus fifty points Mr. Black." We both laughed. In another class of mine, my teacher took fifty points off of a classmate's paper and that just made us laugh. I mean, fifty points is a serious amount of number just for saying the word 'suck'!

"Well this _is _my last day here so I figured why not get into some trouble? In fact…" he started walking towards the basket balls.

"Jake?" my eyes follow what he was going to do. I quickly walk to him. I grabbed him from the shoulders and pulled him back.

"Jake! What are you doing?" I say franticly. He does a wicked grin.

"Come on Bella! Want to have some fun?" he cocks his eyebrows to the basketballs. Well…it would be nice for Jacob not to see me in my clumsy state. I grabbed onto the side of it and he understood. We rolled it out of the gym and the other kids were cheering us on. We hid it in a really good place, a bush. He laughed as we entered back in the gym. Mike came up to me, looking scared and anxious.

"Nice one Bella. Glad to have you back." he says awkwardly. He looks at Jake and I swear I heard him growl. Mike just nodded and left. I couldn't help but laugh at this. Honestly! Mike is terrified of Jake. The coach was so angry when he found out someone hid the basket balls. In fact, he just stormed off. So we had the whole class to ourselves.

"I'm so glad that we did this! I didn't want you to see how clumsy I really am." I blush red and look at Jake.

"Trust me Bella, I think I know!" he laughs and pats my head. I pout at him and turn around. He starts tickling me and I felt weak. I hate getting tickled because I can't stop the person.

"Jake!" I screamed as loud as I can. He finally stopped and we just talked for the rest of the period. I drove him home afterwards but I didn't want to leave. I had gathered up the strength to leave though. I still needed him of course but I think I just wanted to try to be alone for once. As I was driving home I couldn't help but think of Jake. I was just about to turn to go into my driveway when I see my dad there. I guess we both arrived just now.

"Hey dad." I parked the truck and followed him inside.

"Hey Bella. Do you want to just order take out since we just came home?" he hangs his belt on the hanger and reaches for the phone. I nodded and sat on the couch. He called a restaurant and sat on the couch too. He was flipping through channels and settled on a cooking show. I know he did this for me but I wanted him to do his things.

"Charlie, I don't mind watching the sports game. Honest." I smile sincerely and that brought a sparkle in his eyes.

"Bella? I don't mind watching this either." He smiles that Charlie smile and we just sat there. There wasn't an awkward feeling between us but a relaxing one. The delivery guy came and gave us our food. Charlie paid for it and we put all the food on our table. There was spaghetti, garlic bread, chicken, and Cesar salad.

"Wow! This food looks great! Where did you order this from?" I put a little of each on my plate and I begin to eat. This taste amazing! It actually has this familiarity about it.

"Hey dad, where did you get this?" I asked as I bite into the garlic bread.

"Oh it was this old restaurant Billy and I used to go to. Old Moon." He says as he eats the chicken. My mouth dropped. This was from Old Moon? No wonder why it's so good!

"Jake and I went there once! The place is amazing!" I remember the day when we went there. It was so much fun; we have to go there again! Soon.

For the next few months, Jake and I have been getting really close. Not in that way but as best friends. We joke around with things, do crazy stuff, and act as if were kids. I know that he brings out the joy in everything. He's just that kind of guy that knows how to do that naturally. He even told me he loves me. I do love Jake, but not in the way he does…I felt horrible about telling him no repeatedly. But now, he's tone it down a bit. He would say it to me, and I would say it back-but by how I mean it and he knows that. For now, we're good.

"Hey Bells? Do you want to catch a movie today? I'm bored." He puts his arm on my head and leans on me. I slapped his hand away and tried reaching his head. I couldn't though because he grew so tall from those few months.

"Sure Jake!" I gave up trying to reach for his head and went to the truck. Nowadays, Jake would both go to my house and chill or I go to his. Were pretty much like inseparable twins.

"Actually, can you wait here? I need to go to Billy first." I nod and he leaves to go back home. I went upstairs and started to get ready. I changed my clothes and put my hair up in a braid. I had to find my wallet though. Jake liked to hide my stuff from me just to get me feel that I'm a disorganized person. I finally found it underneath my bed.

"Sheesh Jacob…" I put it in my purse that I barely used and swung it to the side. I ran down the stairs to find a sticky note.

"Charlie, going to watch a movie with Jake. Won't be out too late. Bella." I wrote that down and stuck it on the fridge. I cleaned the left over dishes and I swept the floor. About twenty minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Hey Jake!" I opened the door and there he was. It looks like he changed his clothes and put on a little…he put on cologne? Wow, that's a pleasant change. I was walking towards my truck when I noticed a big piece of shiny metal.

"Is that…" I walked in a trance to the car.

"The Rabbit!" I jumped and hugged Jake. He finally finished the Rabbit! It's been too long. The car looks pretty amazing though. He done his own paint job and he accessorized the car nicely.

"Yup! That's why I wanted to go out tonight. To celebrate the finish of the Rabbit." He smiles and at that moment I honestly felt the sun shine on my face. I held onto his hand, lingering on it longer than I noticed. I took my hand away and blushed fiercely. We both went inside his car and he drove us to Port Angeles. We walked to the theaters and checked what was showing. There were two movies: a romantic comedy or a horror film.

"I think we should-" but someone interrupted us. You'll never guess who it was. Mike. Mentally I was thinking how I wish his mom was here and pulled him by the ear to buy sweater vest. Unfortunately, it didn't happen so he continued to walk our way. I looked at Jacob and I saw his face full of anger. I touched his hand hoping he would calm down-which he did.

"Hey Bella. Are you guys going to watch a movie?" he asks in a sullen voice. I don't get Mike sometimes. I wish he would get the hint that I don't really want to hang out with him. The fact that Jake is here should have given him the hint that he should stay clear of me-and especially him.

"Actually _we're _just here to stare at the movie titles." Jacob joked harshly. He focuses his eyes on him and continued to glare at Mike. He shifted awkwardly and put his hands in his pockets. He looks up with his baby face.

"Can I watch a movie with you guys? It's been a while…and it would be fun to hang out? So…please?" damn him. How am I supposed to say no? Not that I find him attractive or cute but I would just feel way too bad to throw him out. He's alone in Port Angeles! I just feel way too bad. Before Jake could say a mean remark I blurted out yes. I closed my eyes and painfully look up at Jake. He looks shocked and hurt.

"So, uh, yeah! Please, you can watch a movie with us." I say sadly. I really did try to sound happy but come on! This was supposed to be for the two of us. It's my fault, as always…

We decided on the horror movie. We sat down on our seats, me being in the middle. The movie was going on and there were a lot gory things on it. The blood would squirt out and zombies were invading people and killing them. It was a typical scary movie. I looked to my left where Mike was sitting and he looked horrible. He was sweating and he looked like he was going to be sick. I felt sympathy for him. I felt someone shaking. I looked at Jake and he was laughing quietly. Whoa, wait. Why is he laughing?

"Jake! Why are you laughing?" I whispered softly to Jake. He looks at me and just continued to laugh. Once he got himself controlled he told me.

"This is completely unrealistic. See! That girl's blood squirted twenty feet from her head!" he whispers back. After hearing his newly found information I couldn't help but laugh too. We couldn't stop laughing at how this movie wasn't scary at all. However I felt Mike jump up and ran out of the room.

"Jake, stay here." I followed Mike and notice Jake didn't stay as I said. I see him pushing himself into the bathroom. I was starting to get worried. Was he really that scared? Honestly, it's not scary!

"Go inside there and check how he is!" I commanded. His disgusted face made me laugh. I guess I wouldn't want to be going in there either but we had no choice!

"Jake please, just check!" I begged.

"But he's just a wimp! So what if he got a little sick from a funny movie?" he tried to argue.

"Jake!" I pouted. He groaned and pinched his nose. He walks into the bathroom and doesn't come out after a couple of minutes.

"Don't worry; he's fine-well not really. He said he wasn't feeling good at all and that he was sick." he sits down next to me. We both wait for him to come out. He holds onto my hand and starts drawing circles with his pinky.

"Hey, what's this?" he pointed at the crescent mark on my hand. Oh crap. It's from the bite James had given me. Thank goodness Edward saved me.

"Oh, it's just a cut I got. Don't worry about it." I say as calmly as I possibly can. He just shrugs and continues holding my hand.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. I just said "thank goodness Edward saved me" and I didn't freak. At all. I didn't cringe, feel like crying, felt any sadness, wanted to feel numb-nothing. I. Didn't. Feel. Anything. Jake squeezed my hand unconsciously and he looks at me. He smiles as if he was thinking of Mike throwing up in the bathroom. I just smile back and I put my head on him.

"Jake, I think you should get Mike. I have to get him home." I say calmly. He nods and goes to the bathroom.

I see Mike staggers out of the bathroom while having the help of Jake.

"Let's just go so he doesn't puke anymore." I help him get Mike into the car. Before we exited the premises, Jake runs to the candy counter.

"May I have a popcorn bucket?" the guy working there immediately gave him a bucket after seeing what Mike had done.

"I'm going to drive Mike home and you could go home in your car okay?" I say sadly. I didn't want to leave him but I had no choice.

"No! I'll follow you to his house." he says in such a voice that I knew he was going to no matter what. I drove Mike back home. He was groaning and covering his mouth…he was just a mess! Jake helped me bring Mike to his door.

"Hey Mrs. Newton. Mike and I were hanging out but then he started vomiting so we brought him back." his mom grabbed a hold of him, thanked me, and we left.

I held Jake's hand in mine as we walked to his car.

"Jake! Aren't you cold?" I hugged my body closer. I look at Jake and he was just practically opening his arms for the coldness. I dropped my mouth.

"I feel fine Bells! I don't see why you think it's so cold." I taunt me close to my face and I playfully hit his face. I felt something unnatural.

"Jake your face is hot!" I touched his forehead and I felt the heat of it. I took my hand back and I felt worried. Was he really feeling so bad but decided to come out any ways?

"Do you feel sick? You must be sick!" I grabbed his hand and I shoved him inside his car. I got in the driver's seat and made my way to my house.

"Bella! I'm fine! In fact, I'm more than fine! I'm fit a fiddle Bells." He puts his thumbs up and smiles. I couldn't believe it-I didn't. His temperature must be off the charts!

"But…you don't seem fine!" I franticly say.

"I am Bells. Honest!" the way he said it seemed he was fine. I mean, by the looks of it, he did look healthy. But feeling his forehead made me see how unhealthy he really was. I was so confused! Is he fine? Or not? I don't know anymore!

When we arrived at my house I grabbed onto his hand and held it tight. I looked into his eyes and I saw the childhood of him, his love for me, and everything about Jake. I could tell who and what he was. My best friend in the whole world and that will never change.

"Jake, I want you to promise me that when you get home, you will call me. and if I don't' get a call after twenty minutes when you leave now I'm calling you okay?" I looked at him trying to reflect my intensity of how I feel. I really need him to be safe. I honestly can't live without him.

"I promise!" he held his pinky out and I twirled my pinky with his. I got out of his car and he drove off. I went inside my house and waited by the phone.

"Hey Bells. How was the movie?" he asks from the couch.

"It was fun. But Mike Newton came along and he got kind of sick." I kept my eyes on the phone hoping it would ring soon.

"He did? Oh no. he got that sickness that's been passing through. The stomach flu. I hope you didn't catch it!" he jokes around. He gets up and gets a cold cut sandwich. It's been about twenty minutes so I get the phone and call his house. No answer. What? I stare at the phone. Did that just really happen? I waited five more minutes. I call his phone again. After the fifth ring Billy picked up.

"Oh hey Billy! Is Jake there? He was supposed to call me." I try to keep my voice steady and calm but I heard it cracking near the end. I cleared my throat waiting for a response.

"Uh, he's here but he's not feeling well. I have to go. bye." He hung up the phone before I got to say anything. So he's fine? Why didn't he call me then? Is Jake finally tired of me? So this is how he wants to show me that he doesn't need me anymore. I guess I was just way in over my head. I ran upstairs, shut the door, got my CD player, and blast the music up so I didn't have to hear myself crying.

* * *

sorry for taking so long to finally write! i've been busy and i don't get the computer everyday so i hope you don't get too upset. well keep RxR!


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh," I woke up and I felt my puffy eyes going down. My hair was a mess, my eyes looked red, and my nose was stuffy from crying. I will not, I cannot not think of J-him...I suddenly felt a wave of nauseas. I ran for the bathroom. When I was done, I felt my head pounding, my stomach was twirling-in the bad way from what just happened, and I felt that I had caught what Mike had last night. I jumped up, regretting it instantly because I felt nauseas from it. I fell back down on the bathroom floor. Probably Jake had caught it too so that's why he didn't call.

I blacked out after that thought. When I woke up, I heard Charlie coming inside. What time is it? I try to put my head up but I couldn't. I groaned out loud and I heard Charlie's footsteps.

"I think you got Newton's sickness." He says sadly. I nod and groaned. I felt sore from being on the ground.

"Do you want to go to your bed?" I nod again. He picked me up and did his best to bring me to my room. I think it would have been better if I had stayed on the floor because when he was bringing me up, he was waving me around which made me more nauseas. When I was finally in my bed, Charlie was panting a bit. I felt bad that he had to do that for me.

"I'm going to get some water and crackers for you if you'd like It." he went down for a minute and he came back with it. He placed it on my desk. He also gave me some pills for my headache and nauseas. I fell asleep again. I had a dream about Jake.

_He was sitting down on the beach and he was resting his head on the trunk. I ran to him and put his arms around me. We both smiled at this. He put his hands on my face and I felt my heart fluttering and it wasn't the kind that made me think 'he's such a great friend' it was more around the lines of 'wow, he's so charming, my Jake'. _

_I bit my lower lip and did a daring move. I moved closer to him. He was blinking his eyes wondering if I meant what I did. I nodded and I put my hands around his neck._

"_Jake I-" he interrupted me by putting a finger up. He grabbed my hair and we were about to kiss. I know it. I smiled widely and pulled him to me. _

I woke up before I my dream even ended. What was that all about?! Do I like Jake? No! I can't. He's my best friend. I told him that so many times. I know that I don't care for Edward anymore. Jake is my best friend. That's it. I do not-I repeat _do not _like Jake. I felt my face burning as I thought about my dream. I got out from my bed and I ate some of the crackers and drank some of my water. I decided to take a shower to keep my thoughts from the constant screaming of Jake's name. The days passed on like this; constant dreams of Jake. I didn't know how to control them anymore. I didn't know how I felt. All I knew was the constant run through of the unknown facts.

********

I went downstairs and I saw Charlie there. I guess it was morning because the sun was out. Finally the sun was out; it's been a while since it's been out. He was cooking himself breakfast.

"Good morning Bella." He smiled but I saw the sympathy in his eyes.

"Morning dad." I sat down hoping that I wouldn't feel horrible in my stomach. I didn't so that was a good thing.

"Do you feel better now?" it's been about a week since my first trouble.

"Yeah. I think I could go to school now." I went to get some water before grabbing my bag.

"You sure? You don't want to skip another day of school? It is Thursday already." He says jokingly. I laughed quietly and went outside.

I drove to school, hoping that I would be able to go through my day. I haven't talked to Jake for a whole week and I really miss him. I hope he gets better soon so I could talk to him. I'm craving his voice and his laugh…I'm tripping over air for him!

When I go to school, I just couldn't wait for it to end. My first class I had to get all my homework from people and ask about the notes they had taken. It happened like that for all of my classes, which was such a downer. I couldn't believe that I had miss this much work.

When it was nutrition I sat next to Angela. I notice she and Ben were getting awfully comfortable. Were they together? Jessica and Lauren were practically living in each others' ears. They kept talking on and on about the people in the cafeteria. Mike and Tyler were talking about the sun and how they would want to go to the beach.

"Uh, I would like to go." I say quietly. I don't know how they would respond to this but I don't think it would be good.

"You do?" Tyler says in a confound voice. I guess after ignoring them for about a few months it was expected to be a bit baffled by this.

"Yeah. Would that be…a problem?" I felt like a big idiot saying that. I can't believe I'm asking to go out with my friends. It's definitely more intimidating than asking Jake.

"No! Of course not. You're always invited Bella." Mike says happily. He sits closer to me and he begins to talk. It was about month's worth of talking during every break.

"You know Bella? I'm glad your finally better now." He pats my shoulder and I felt a bit awkward from that.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." I felt offended about him saying that. He was the one who messed me up more by saying that I was acting like a zombie.

"So I guess I'll see you at the beach later on?" he asks in a hopeful tone. I can't believe he's still like that. After all that has happened you'd expect a guy to grow out of it but not Mike! I wanted to pull my hair from the roots but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Of course. I'll see you then. Later!" I go inside my truck quickly and drove off. First day of school…finally over with. I wish I got sick again. I didn't want to go to school. It was horrible.

I went home and I searched for some beach clothing. I wasn't planning on going to the water but just stay around the sand. I put on some Capri's and a red top. Charlie was going to be home in a few hours so I left a note telling him where I was and who was going. I waited by the phone just to waste thirty minutes of my time before going. I was really hoping that I would get a call from Jake, but I didn't. I left the house feeling irritated. Why is he talking so long?

I drove to the beach. I saw all my friends and a couple of people I don't know. I saw Angela so I sat next to her. She smiled at me and she started asking me question but not for gossip but just to know what's been going on in my life.

"So how have you been?" she smiled and looked at me with a genuine heart I could tell. I smiled back and told her almost everything. I didn't mind telling her about Jake and me. I knew she wouldn't judge me about him or anything. The one thing I didn't want to tell her was how he said he loved me and how I think I might be in love with him too; I didn't tell her about how I felt about Edward either.

"Wow, that sounds like you got a good friend Bella!" she patted my shoulder friendly.

"He's my best friend." I smiled at the thought of it.

"Angela? I'm really sorry about ignoring you guys for a while. I just had to clear my mind and-"

"Bella, it's completely fine! I know it's hard and I understand." I could tell that she meant every word she said. I felt like hugging her knowing that she wouldn't desert me.

"So, how's your life?" I asked her. She told me about her and Ben. I thought it was the sweetest thing.

Mike walked over to us. I wish he didn't. Angela and I were having a heart to heart talk and he walks over. I hate it when people interrupt those intense conversations.

"Hey Bella! I see you're getting comfortable again." He smiled at us. I know that what he meant that he would start getting closer to me again. I smiled uncomfortably and made some room for him. He sat down and we all started talking about school. This conversation wasn't too bad. For once, he actually seemed human. I guess without me being there to talk to him changed him nicely.

"So did you miss my baby face?" Mike jokingly asks. I just shake my head and mouthed 'no'. We all laughed and not too long from now, Ben joined in. the boys sat on another log so we had more room.

We got into a strange conversation about the Lakers and Celtics.

"Dude! The Lakers rock the Celtics court to France! They could kick your leprechaun butt anytime!" Mike says to Ben. He just shakes his head and argues back.

"Celtics can stomp Lakers to the ground! We can kick butt in the courts." Ben nodded as if he was satisfied. They both looked our way and asked us this.

"Which team do you guys like huh?" I already know what team I liked but I didn't think I watched or knew them enough to pick.

"Well, I've seen a game or two of them and I personally like the Celtics." Angela says. I gasped inside my head. I watched a couple of games too and I think the Lakers are better.

"Really? I like the Lakers! But I haven't seen many games either." Mike and Angela switched seats so the Lakers side would be on one log and the Celtics side was on the other side. We argued about this for a while but then we finally just stopped talking about it.

It was getting late so we decided it was time to go home.

"Hey Bella, I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?" Mike says as he walks me to my truck.

"Of course Mike. It was fun coming here. Thank you!" I wave at him and I left for home. I felt completely serene and at peace. I saw Charlie's car so I knew he was home already-but of course he would be home at this time.

"Hey Bells." He smiled as I walked in. it was that old man smile that made me feel happy inside. I know I just know that he found out that I went to the beach with my friends.

"Hi dad." I put emphasis on 'dad'.

"So how was the beach?" he laughs out loud because he already knows how it was.

"I had a lot of fun dad if you must know." I got a glass of water and chugged it down.

"You know, if you'd like, you should go work for Newton's again." He suggested. I started thinking about it, and I decided he was right. I definitely should go back. I thanked my dad and went upstairs. I noticed that Jake _still _hadn't called me. I went outside my room and yelled at Charlie.

"Hey dad! Has Jake or Billy called?" I try to keep my voice from sounding angry and it actually did sound pleasant.

"No! Not that I know of." He answered back. I said okay and went back into my room. I walked around my room asking myself the same question. Why hasn't Jake called me yet? Does he not want to hang out with me anymore? Is he officially over me? Did I annoy him? What happened?

I was obviously frustrated. No one has ever made me pace around my room like a mad man, demand in my head what had happened to him, get my hair from the roots of my hair and pull it out of insanity, and made me cry out of annoyance. Honestly, Jake's loss of presence made me go into a frenzied personality! The tears were falling down, one by one as I thought about him. I didn't want to feel pain again. I thought Jake was the one to save me and keep me intact. I guess I'm wrong-as usual.

I grabbed onto my hair and shook my head. I jumped onto my bed and screamed in the pillow. I got my head phones and started listening to what was on my CD player. I kept the volume on high and I got up. I started dancing my feelings out and trust me; I bet I looked like a fool doing it. I got so caught up on it that when it had ended I fell on my feet. I cried tempestuously on the floor. My whole body felt exhausted so I fell onto my bed and lays my head on my pillow. The coolness of it reminded me of Edward. The heat coming from my eyes were penetrating through the pillow. I closed my eyes, took a breath, and slowly fell to sleep.

********

When I woke up, I was in such a bad mood. You know what? Bad mood does not even cover it. I was furious.

I didn't bother to take a shower; I didn't bother to check if Charlie was still home, I didn't bother to do anything but bring a bag. I marched out of my house and I drove hastily to my school. Mike was waiting by his car. When he saw me he practically shot his arm out to wave at me. I just parked and went out.

"Hey Bella!" he tried catching up to me. He noticed that I wasn't feeling too good today.

"Hey." I plainly say. I walk all the way to my first class leaving an unsatisfied Mike. During class I didn't pay attention much and I would constantly groan. When it was time for nutrition I just sat there doing nothing. Angela could tell that I wasn't in zombie mode but rather pissed mode.

Suddenly, here comes Mike with a tray packed with food. This definitely made me forget about my feelings. I was just wondering why Mike had brought all of this.

"Hey Bella! I noticed that you were feeling kind of odd and so I thought food might help." He actually seemed sincere about this.

"So…you got all of this?" I was partly astonished and happy? I didn't know. This was an odd sensation.

"Thank you Mike." I smile and started digging in. we all talked and I actually had a good time. Well Jessica and Lauren weren't exactly warming up to me yet but still, I had Angela and Mike. It's all good! It was time for class so we had to go. My main friends in the table were Angela, Mike, Ben, Eric, and Tyler.

For weeks we've been doing this. It's almost two months. I could officially say Angela and Mike were my best friends here. Mike said he wanted to tell me something so we set up a plan to hang out on Friday.

Jake hadn't called me at all. I tried calling him, over and over and over again. Nothing. All Billy would say is that he was at the hospital or he was busy. Every time I called there was an excuse on the line. I grew tired of it. I wasn't going to let that miserable little kid make me suffer. I already went through that once, I definitely do not need that again. I'm completely…over it. I mean, I should be over it…right?

********

It's Friday and Mike took me to a small restaurant in Port Angeles. I ordered a burger and he got spaghetti. It wasn't too awkward but it wasn't comfortable either as we ate. He kept exerting this strange force at me. Every time I would look up, he wouldn't be looking at me but I knew he was. I hope he's not going to confess that he loves me or something. I was starting to sweat just thinking about it. He finally spoke up.

"Bella? Can I tell you something?" he kept his piercing stare on me. I gulped aloud. Crap.

"Um, of course. anything." I gazed my eyes around the lamp to the table on the other side. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and his eyebrows were furrowing deep down.

"Bella, um, I don't know if you noticed…any differences about me." he put his head down and looked up. He fixes his hair and scratches his nose.

"Differences? Well, no not really." I let my hair go to the side of my face. I'm seriously about to fall off my chair. It's so nerve wrecking!

"Okay. I'm going to just say It." he grabs a hold of my hands.

"Bella, I'm…gay." He smiles uneasily and squeezes my hand. _Oh. My. God._


	7. Chapter 7

"What…" I let go of his hands and shut my eyes. _Are…you kidding me?_

"I tried denying it! I really did, but I know it can't just stay that way…" he clasps his hands together and stared at me. I breathed in and out. Letting everything just flow. So what if he's gay right? That was just…some intense news right there!

"Mike, I think it's…" he looks scared now. Crap! I'm just scaring him.

"I think it's great and I'm so glad you told me." I reassured him by patting his hand. He sighed in relief and we dropped the whole subject. Talking to him felt the same-except I felt closer to him.

"Uh, Mike? Can I tell you something?" I shifted uncomfortably on my chair.

"Sure. What is it?" he took a bite of his meal and looked up at me, waiting for my question.

"It's about…Jake. I need some help." He looked at me and I know that was a touchy subject.

"What about him?" he asks questioningly.

I told him the whole story. Well leaving some minor details…like him loving me and us holding hands and such and such. Anyways, I told him he suddenly stopped talking to me and had no contact with me at all. I did tell him that…I felt that I loved him but I wasn't sure though.

"How do I know if I do love him though? I mean, I love him as a friend. But sometimes I would just…I feel like I do want him as more than just friends. What do you think?" I sighed and cupped my face. This was all so confusing! I haven't talked to Jake in months but thinking about him now, it's all coming back.

"Well I think if you're fumbling with whether you love him or not could be a sign that you do. I know that you used to think that you're only friends when you used to hang out with him but come on! Who actually does the things you do with him? I think you're in love with him." we were leaning in together in our seats so I sat back. Do I love him? …

That's when it hit me. I do love Jake…even though he's ignoring me; even though he hasn't called…I still love him! Oh god! I can't even…my heart just feels like it wants to explode! I need to go over to him soon. I have to tell him I'm so uncontrollably, undeniably, _unequivocally_, in…love with him. I'm completely in love with Jacob Black. There's no turning around. I can get him. If he won't come get me, I'll get him then. He needs to know how I feel and soon.

I flutter my eyes and shake my head.

"Thank you Mike." I grab his hand.

"You're a good friend." I let it go and we go back to eating and talking.

We went out of the restaurant and I heard a bunch of guys laughing their butts off. I couldn't see where they were but they were saying how great that prank was. We looked at each other and laughed how ridiculous it was. It started getting really windy all of a sudden and Mike put his jacket on me. I thanked him and we continued to walk to the now louder voices. All of a sudden someone from that pack of boys pulled my arm away from Mike.

"Mike!" I yelled after him. They guy was seriously pulling me away from him and I didn't want to die. I was struggling to get out of his grasp. Mike looked at the guy and ran his butt off to me.

"Jake let go of her!" _it's Jake? _I looked up at him and his eyes were in such a mixture of feelings. I don't know what it was but whatever it was he looked like he had something urgent to tell me. We all stopped running and I held on to Mike's hands. I gave him back his jacket.

"Mike, I'm going to talk to him okay? I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't seem too please about that explanation.

"I'll be fine. Please!" I begged. He groaned and tried to stare Jake down. Unfortunately Jacob's growl was much more intimidating than a stare down. He walked away unhappily. He grabbed my hand and shot me up to his arms. I gave him a questioningly look with a little bit of my anger slipping through. He impossibly ran to a deserted place. The buildings were very plain and to me; it hasn't been visited very often. There were trees all around us so that no one could see us unless they came to us. He paced around before he grabbed my hands. I slapped it away. He couldn't just suddenly come into my life thinking I'll just welcome him back.

"Bells?" I haven't heard anyone call me that in months! I almost fainted hearing him talk. It sounded much deeper and husky. I noticed a lot of changes about him. His beautiful hair was cropped short, his muscles were sculpted perfectly, and he grew like a giant. When I first saw his eyes, it looked harsh and evil but now, now that were alone, it looks like the old Jacob. I wanted to put my arms around him and just hug him to death. Unfortunately it wasn't going to go that way. I wasn't going to let my feelings overwhelm my original feelings. I am mad at him for ignoring me.

"Bells, I have to tell you something and I know I've been the biggest jerk by ignoring you but trust me, you need to know what happened." before I even got to say anything he began talking again. I wanted to tell him that I couldn't forgive him so easily. I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to hear what he was going to say.

"Don't freak, please." He grabs my hand carefully. He was making sure I didn't feel hurt under his touch; I didn't. It actually felt warm, nice, and comfortable. Oh god I missed him so much.

"Bells, I'm…I'm a werewolf." _Blank. _I honestly said that in my mind. Blank, because that's what I felt. _What the…what did he mean werewolf? Was it possible to…wait…I don't…huh?!_

"I wasn't planning on telling you. Ever. But when I saw you there I just felt…such an impossible tie to you. I had to come and tell you everything! I didn't care about anything else, I didn't care who was around! All I knew was that you are just…you are so much more than words can ever tell! You're so phenomenal to the one hundred thousand _million _times! When I see you, it's like the whole world just swallows up to nothing compared to you. You're my epiphany of love, passion, and harmony! I can't explain to you now how you are to me because it's so much more than just 'love'! That word doesn't even explain it!" he caught his breath for a moment than he continued. I couldn't believe this. I didn't know what shocked me more. Jake being a werewolf or being in love with me.

"Bells, you know why I didn't call you the day we went to the movies?"

"No. I thought you got the sickness Mike had."

"My dad, he asked how I was feeling. That's when all hell went loose. I freaked out completely. I almost gave my dad really serious injuries. I…I couldn't control myself. Bells, do you know how much it hurts to actually hurt your dad? It's scary…but that was when I went through my uh, transformation." He says uncomfortably. Even though I was upset at him, I couldn't help but be a _little _interested in what he was talking about.

"Wait, transformation? Into a…werewolf?"

"Yeah. That was so painful! Honestly, I thought I would die at the pain. All of my bones were breaking into different ways and I had to learn how to get into my wolf form, and how to get out. Trust me that was one of the hardest things to do as a werewolf in training. I lost control of my temper but…do you want to know what was the hardest thing becoming a werewolf?" he looked up at me with such knowing eyes. I got lost in a trance…I shook my head to keep me away from it.

"Is it that you feel that you lost a part of your humanity?" I know how Edward felt about being a vampire. He hated himself for it. Is that how he feels too? Does he want to shed his werewolf life to become human?

"No! Not even close! What really was unbearable was the fact that I couldn't talk to you for the longest time. After I was changed, I felt disgusted with myself. I didn't want you to know what had happened. As soon as I saw you there though, I knew I had to tell you. I don't know why but I know that I just had to let you know what has happened."

Okay, I'm just so…I don't know what I feel! I'm so speechless…I'm at loss for words. He's a werewolf; he loves me. This is way too much for one conversation! I pace around and bite my lower lip. I hold my arm and I grab my hair. I look at him and he looked worried. Well thank goodness one of us isn't going crazy! I just…I don't know what to say! I love him? Well I do! But, I can't just do this. This isn't what I would do! As I started pacing I fell on a rock that didn't seem to be there before but just appear for me! Jake impossibly came after me and caught me.

"You were just over…" I pointed at the spot where he was and he shrugged.

"Werewolf remembers?" he smirked at me. I shook my hands and got off of him. I know I love. I feel it too. When I saw him I felt so mad that I couldn't stand it but…I missed him so much I felt my love for him over flow! Of course my anger got the best of me.

"Jake? You left me. Alone. For months to deal things on my own. I didn't know what to do, you didn't tell me anything. One phone call would have made me better but you just ignored me." he interrupted me of course.

"But you know why I did!" he grabbed a hold of my hands and squeezed it.

"Jake! Let me finish." I let go one of his hands and put it on top of his.

"This is just too much for me right now. Let me have a moment to think." We both stood there staring at each other. I tried imagining him turning into a werewolf. It's just so odd because I've known him since I was a little kid and he was always my normal best friend. Now, he's a werewolf? Well this wouldn't be the first time I heard of a magical creature. So why wouldn't I be okay with it? I guess the fact that he's been my human friend for a long time it's a bit harder. But who cares! I'm okay with it. I'm positively okay with it.

"I'm sorry. I just had to sort things out in my mind. Jake, I'm glad that you _finally_ told me what's wrong."

"So you don't care that I'm a werewolf? That I transform into a hairy wolf? You don't find it repulsive that I'm like that?" I gasped out.

"No. I don't. All I care is that you're Jake. And that you never ignore me again." We both smile and he pulls me into a hug. I felt myself get more comfortable in his embrace. That's when I remembered I had to tell him.

"While you were gone finding yourself, I found a little of myself too." I look up at him. He's really tall now… "Do you want to know?" I ask softly. He nods his head and I close my eyes. I pull his hands closer to me.

"I realized…that," I open my eyes and I did my best to wrap my arms around him. Of course I needed a little help now that he was taller. "I'm so-" he shut my lips up by giving me one of the sweetest, softest kiss in my life. It was warm and welcoming.

"In love with you Jake…" I breathe out slowly as I said that. He smiles that Jacob smile I know. Even though his face looks harsh, his smile was kept nicely. He hugs me and twirls me around.

"But Jake?" I ask quietly.

"Yes Bella?" he smiled as if the whole world finally was put into place. He looked absolutely stunning!

"Well, I mean, will I ever see you as a wolf?" he puts me to the ground and I began to kick the floor.

"Um, maybe. I don't know if I have enough control over myself to do it right now. Later on though, I'm sure you'll see my sexy fur." He growled and me and started chasing me.

"Jake!" he caught me in his arms. We looked into each others' eyes and we kissed again. This time, there was more passion into this one.

"Oh! Bells, I have to show you my group." He picks me up and walks me to his group.

"Um, Jake? Is this really necessary?" I could see the group of boys laughing but not in the way of making fun of us. I noticed that they look all alike! Of course there were some things that were different but it looks like they do belong in a group. Then I saw two boys that were familiar.

"Uh…what…is that?" Jake brought me down and the two familiar boys came to us.

"Hey! What's up Bella?" one of them says.

"Yeah! Did you miss us?" the other one says.

"Quil? Embry? Is that really you guys?" they pulled me into a hug and Jake growled. They let go immediately. Quil scratches his head in shame and laughed.

"The one and only madam!" Quil says. I laughed at them and I saw that they were just the same. It was good to see that!

"So, you guys are werewolves too? Gross." I joked around. I rolled my eyes and laughed. They pretended to be hurt by this but of course they would take it too far. Quil put his hand on his forehead and fell into Embry's arms.

"Oh my dear, she _hates _us!" Embry turned Quil around and held him by his arms.

"Oh my! Go call the ambulance! I think you may have killed him Bella! Are you happy now?" he squints and looks at me with an evil glare.

"Yup! I'm as happy as a clam. In fact, if I was happier I might turn into an oyster." We laughed and I noticed Jake was called away from this one superior looking Quileute.

"Hey, who's that?" I pointed at the superior looking one.

"Oh, that's Sam. He's the one who's at the top of the pyramid. The alpha dog." Embry says slowly.

"Well what does he want with Jake?" I hope he's not in trouble or something…should I be doing something?

"Who knows? It could be anything." Soon after Jake came back. I expected him to be sad and feeling pained but instead, he looked like the happiest guy I know. I wonder what Sam told Jake?

"Jake what happened?" I smile at him too. He was just so contagious I couldn't help myself.

"Yeah, um, guys. Let us have some privacy." The guys just stood there looking at Jake like idiots. I started laughing because they were making funny faces at him.

"Guys? Stop it. Just give us some privacy okay?" Jake growls at them and they immediately went away. I quietly laugh at them and we walk a little from the group.

"Sorry about them. They're still goofballs." He laughed and looked at me seriously.

"It's fine. I like them that way." He grabs my hand and squeezes it happily.

"What's going on?" I laughed at how excited he looked.

"Bells, I need to tell you what imprinting means."


	8. What's imprinting?

"Imprinting? What's that?" I ask. Naturally I thought it was the opposite of printing but I think there's something more to it-obviously.

"Imprinting is…how do I explain? You know how you feel when you're in love?" I smile at him. Shouldn't he know that I do know how it feels? After all, we confessed already.

"Well, imprinting is so much stronger than that. It's like, there's this bind that keeps the two people together. When I saw you for the first time in months, I felt that everything in this world didn't matter. I felt…you were holding my world for me." I see his cheeks were turning red. I touched his face and felt the heat of it.

"So basically this 'imprinting' thing is a werewolf thing for two people loving each other." I summed up. He nodded and smiled at me. Before he can explain further or say anything else, Sam called him and the whole group.

"Uh, wait here." I watched as he ran over to him. I waited quietly as they were talking about whatever they were talking about. It looked alright until Jake started looking angry. He and Sam started battling out with harsh words. One look from Sam settled the whole argument though. When the group started dissembling itself I walked to Jake. His eyebrows furrowed deep down, his eyes looked harsher, and his mouth was formed downwards.

"Jake, what happened?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"I hate that I have to do this. I tried getting out of it but I can't. I have to leave you for a day, close to two days." His words started trailing off after that. I won't be able to see him for _two _days?

"Oh, well I'm sure it'll be fine." I know my disappointment was obvious, though I tried wheeling it to sound fine. I can't help but be a bad actor though. It's too hard for me to do it when I'm feeling sad.

"Bells, I'll just be patrolling a little out of the city. I know this sucks but I just need to know you'll be fine for the time when I don't get to see you?" our hands intertwine and we get closer. I hug him and hold him like that.

"I'll just miss you a little. I'll be fine though." I pinch his nose and try to mess his hair. He chases me down and does the same. We both go back to the group and we say our goodbyes.

"What? You're going already? But the fun is _barely_ starting! Stay!" Quil urges.

"No way man. I know the mess you guys go through and I'd rather skip this one out!" Jake says back. They do a little handshake, and we both leave. He runs towards his car and literally jumps into his seat. I open the door and properly seat myself in the chair.

"Uh, seatbelt?" I reminded him. He scoffs at me and puts it on anyways. When he was driving me back, it felt like old times. We were talking about our lives but I did feel a bit of a pull to him though. I can't explain it but I felt this connection between us. He pulled up to my driveway and we both sit there for a moment, sinking in everything that's happened.

"So I'll see you in a few days?" the way he said it made me laugh. He closed his eyes and said it so painfully fake, it was funny.

"Yes you will." I give him a hug and I was going to go out.

"Bells? You know if you wanted to kiss me just go ahead and do it." he urged. He smirked and cocks his eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll give you a kiss when you come back." I teased. I shut the door and walk over to his window.

"Bells! Why keep your man waiting?" he did a puppy dog pout which was irresistible. A wolf has some natural cute puppy looks you have to admit.

"You are just going to have to wait!" I touch the tip of his nose and I waved good bye to him. I walk into my house, seeing Charlie had just gotten settled in his couch.

"Hi dad." I guess my smile and my over ecstatic wave tipped him off a bit.

"You seem extra happy Bella." He pulled me into a hug and patted my head. I nodded my head not trusting my voice.

"I think I'll start cooking us dinner."

"Okay." He goes back to watching TV. I go to the kitchen and start finding ingredients so I could cooks us a simple meal. Let's face it. After what happened earlier, I'm still a little dazed from it all. I wanted to get it over with and go upstairs in my room to think. I quickly get some of those pre-mashed potatoes boxes and heated it up. I started heating up the last of the fish that Charlie had caught and tossed up a simple salad as I waited. Once it was all heated up and good, I served it to Charlie and me. He would ask me some questions about school and friends but besides that it was pretty silent. I practically stuffed my mouth with the food and washed it in the sink. He was looking at me oddly but I just ignored it for the moment.

"Okay dad. I'll be upstairs okay?" I dry my hand on a towel and started up the stairs.

"Sure thing Bella. Good night!" he yelled. I shut my door close and went running for my bed. I sighed in relief when I felt the cool side of my pillow. That's when I remember Jake.

So…he's a werewolf. It's not that I mind but wow. He turns into a wolf and the whole Quileute tribe is a part of it. I wish I had someone to talk to about…at that moment I was getting a call from someone. I get up, check the phone, and answer quickly.

"Mike, I need your help."

********

It took way longer than I thought to tell him what happened a few hours ago. I never thought I would be one of those girls who talk on the phone for hours just spilling their souls out to someone. It wasn't as bad as I thought though. Mike didn't interrupt me for one second unless he was agreeing and I got all of it out of my chest-besides Jake being a werewolf. It almost slipped once but I was able to cover up for that one.

"Can't you believe it?" I say happily. Silence. He hasn't said anything yet. Did we have a bad signal?

"Mike can you hear me?" I say a little louder.

"Yeah I can hear you. It's just that…you accepted it so…easily. Like, I'm happy for you, trust me. But, don't you think you should have thought about it a little more? A guy comes parading on us, steals you away, and confesses his love for you? I think you should have told him to get his muscle ass home so you _both _can soak in what happened." he says bluntly. I actually never thought it that way…Jake was just so nice and heart-felt and I had the same feelings too I just couldn't help but blurt them out too!

"But…on the bright side we're together now?" I try to slip in.

"Bella, I think this is totally fine! Honest. And maybe these few days with him gone can give you some time to think."

"That's true. Well, thanks Mike! I really needed that. You have no idea." I laugh uncomfortably.

"No problem! If you need anything you can just call."

"Okay. I guess I'll just see you later then." we hung up and I fell back to bed.

I started rolling on my bed. I had this…this anxiety feeling overcoming me. I don't know what I wanted to do. I get up and walk around my room.

"What are you doing Bella?" I ask myself out loud.

"Oh well I'm just going crazy! Thanks for asking." Wow, I really am going crazy. I just don't know what to do. I feel…odd. I reach over for my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and I begin to read. I keep reading until I realized I'm almost finished with the book. _It's two o'clock already?_ How did I keep reading up to this time?! I shut the book close and sit on my bed. I shut my eyes and breathe in a slow pace. I shuffle into my bed and try to make myself comfortable. _I can do this. Just close your eyes and you will fall asleep Bella._ I hold onto my blanket and shut up eyes. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up at seven o'clock feeling awkward. I mean it when I say awkward. I jolted to my consciousness, got out of my bed slowly, and I felt weird to take my shower. Is this because I know I won't be able to see or talk to Jacob at all today? I hope not because it would just be the biggest challenge in my life. I finish up my daily morning routine and I go down to make breakfast. Since it's Sunday and I make myself a hearty breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and some hash potatoes. Somehow I was able to eat all of it.

I went ahead and washed the dishes and cleaned the house. It only took me about an hour or two to finish cleaning the whole house. _What am I supposed to do now?_

I instinctively grabbed the phone and called Angela. I told her I was bored and I was hoping that we could hang out today. She agreed that we should go out today. I called Mike up and the three of us met at my house.

"Hey guys. Sorry for the sudden need of my selfishness." I joked. Mike put his hand on my shoulder.

"We're always here for you! We don't mind your 'Bella emergencies'." He jokes back. We all drove in Mike's car because they were kind of scared of my truck. I don't blame them because at the looks of my truck, it probably could break down any second now. We decided to go to Port Angeles and then decide what to do after that. When we get there, we went around.

Even though I was having fun with my friends, my mind would be constantly on Jacob. I would think that I see him around the corner but he never was there. My eyes were craving that big werewolf, I wanted to hear him, and I wanted to put my arms around him. God! This day was endless. I almost called Mike, Jake.

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela asks. I saw that she knew there was something in my mind. I nodded my head nervously.

"Of course. Uh, I'm starving. Do you guys want to grab a bite to eat?" I ask way too quickly. They both were confused at first because we were heading for a book store. They shrugged it off and we went searching for some food. We ended up at this burger joint.

We ordered our food and ate down while composing a series of conversation.

"So Bella, what's up with your life lately?" Mike says with a gossipy tone.

"Oh! I cannot believe I forgot to tell you! I'm so sorry! Angela I have to tell you something." I shove some fries in my mouth before I continue.

"I met up with a friend of mine yesterday. It was Jake." I told her before that he had been ignoring me. She looks at me as if I was crazy. Mike gave her a look and she waited for me to go on.

"He confessed something to me…" with that being said she finally got it. She yelped a little in happiness. She hugged me and we laughed about it.

"How did this happen?" she asks impatiently. I told her the whole story. Talking about him did make me feel a little sad, but happy too. His presence was swirling around us but I couldn't reach out and feel him. This was becoming way too complicated. We left the restaurant and we decided to go hang out at the bay.

"Mike, what do you want to do?" Angela asks in a bored tone. We were just watching the water move to and from to the other side.

"I don't know. How about we go back to someone's house and hang out there?"

"Thank goodness. I didn't want to stay home alone for the afternoon." I say happily. So for the rest of the day I was hanging out with Mike and Angela. We watched _Quarantine_, _Moulin Rouge_, and _Up_. After that, I decided I had enough friend time. Mike dropped me off to my house.

"Bella." He called me before I entered my house. I turn around and he was there.

"Don't think too hard okay?" Mike gave me a hug and he pushed me inside my house. Charlie was there trying to cook dinner. He was boiling water and left the pasta in it. Now he was trying to make the sauce.

"Whoa! Charlie wait!" I ran to him before he made an explosion with the pasta sauce. I showed him what he had to do to make the food edible. After finding his mistake, Charlie thanked me gratefully.

"So how was your day?" he asks. While he was looking down to eat his food, my face curved down in frustration. I couldn't stop thinking about Jake the whole day dad!

"It was fine." I composed my face before he looked back up.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you're happier now." He says happily. My dad-the sentimental fool. I actually never thought of him like that.

"Thanks dad. I'm sorry about putting you through that." I felt awkward thinking about those days. He didn't deserve how I was acting. I'm just so glad he forgave me for that easily. Well, sort of.

After we ate, I went up to my room to check if I had any homework to do. _Great, I have nothing to do now and it's only seven. _I go back downstairs and sit on the couch with Charlie.

"Did you want something?" he didn't seem annoyed but he actually sounds more concern.

"Um, no but I wanted to hang out with you." I don't really have a sit down conversation with Charlie before. I mean we would talk but not too much.

"Really? Okay." We started talking and it surprisingly wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. We talked about my school and his work as a police man. Of course, being the people we are we kind of left the conversation for another day.

I go upstairs again. I go to my bed. I go read _Wuthering Heights_. I go brush my hair. I go on my floor. _I am absolutely restless! _I cannot-I will not just do nothing! I go to the bathroom and I found the cleaning materials…

********

That was a scary hour…I cleaned more than I did last time. The house was already clean but…I found things that I thought I couldn't cleaned more! I was even able to clean around Charlie when he was sleeping on the couch. It really was an odd time for me. I put the cleaning tools away and I went back to my room. I shut the door and I made sure I didn't go outside of my room. I had to stay in here and think about what has happened for the past day.

Did I really take Jake back in too quickly? I mean, what would be the point of saying that I needed more time if I knew that I would end up saying yes to him anyways? I guess it's true that I should have thought things out, letting him suffer a bit for all he's done to me but that wouldn't be right. Plus, I felt the same way too! Why should I make myself feel bad if I wanted what he wanted? Still, it would've made sense to actually think things out and make sure I was mentally ready for all of it.

By the end of my argument, I realized that it didn't matter if I had made him wait or not. I still want him and I'm glad I have him now. Even if I did make him wait, how I'm feeling now won't change. Ever.

A sudden guilt twinge over me. I felt the same way for Edward, but I still feel different though. I feel free, independent, love, fun, danger…I felt so _alive_. With Edward I had some of those feelings but I still felt a little caged in. I don't want to say anything bad about him though. He honestly was the best first love a girl can ever have but the final love? I don't think I can live with being on this Earth forever. Being with Jake does feel like forever but not literally.

I bring my body down to fetal position, close my eyes, and fall to sleep. All of my thoughts falling onto Jake.

The morning went by fast. It was Monday so I had to get ready for school. I got ready, went to school, and waited to until I get to see Jake as usual. It was pretty boring when I was there. I was dreading to go home because I knew it wouldn't be another day until I see Jake. School ended however and I went home alone. I went straight up to my room so I can refrain myself from cleaning my too clean house.

_Oh no. I left my window open. _It looks like it's going to rain any second now so I decided it would be best to close my window. I close it and slowly turn around. _What to do now? _I close my eyes and rub them. As I did that I fell onto my bed. I was on my stomach so I rolled off to the other side.

"Hey gorgeous." My eyes instantly open wide.

"Jake!" I put my arms around him and hug him tight. I can't believe he's actually here! I really thought he was going to be gone for two days.

"I got here early just for you! Did you miss me?" his eyes sparkled with love.

"Of course you big wolf." I sat up and he did so too. Wait, I wonder how he got here though.

"Jake? How did you come here? I shut my window closed." I say suspiciously.

"Oh well, I noticed your window was open so I climbed in here. Then I waited and I heard you come in. So I hid myself around your closet and when you close your eyes, I laid down on your bed and voila!" he put his arms behind his head and leaned on my wall. I just rolled my eyes and we talked.

"So why did you have to go?" I felt kind of nervous asking him that. I hope he didn't find me like a nagging person.

"Sam wanted us to check for any…disturbances around the outskirts of Forks. So I had to stay out of here for a little bit." He seems really serious about this. It was odd to hear him being so serious about his work as a werewolf.

"Oh. Well, I hope it wasn't too boring for you." I joked.

"I know that you've been bored without me!" He fluttered his eyes and I laugh at him.

"Bells? I think I should tell you now."

"Tell me what?"

"Quil and Embry want to take us out somewhere. They haven't told me where and every time we change into wolf form their minds are off that subject. It's for Friday. Are you up for it?" he didn't seem too excited about it but I wanted to go!

"Jake? What did you mean about 'their minds'?" when he mentioned it I kind of got lost on that. He explained to me all about the werewolf abilities.

"Anyways! So how about it?" I snapped out of all the information about what he had just told me.

"I wouldn't mind going." I say shyly. He smiles and that settled it.


	9. Is that a Bird or Bella Swan?

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

Friday arrived and Jake and I are chilling at my house. We're waiting for Quil and Embry to come here so they can tell us the surprise. Normally without Jake, I would be working up a cold sweat. With him here, I feel alright-maybe a little warm but it's still pretty good with me.

"Jake, I have to admit I'm a little worried. What if they, I don't know, throw us off an air plane?" I bit my lower lip and snuggled closer to him.

"Bella, if that were to happen, I would save you no problem. But, I don't think that would do that. They'd probably make us do something stupid." I couldn't help but agree with him. I mean, they could only do so much.

"Jake! Bella! Open up!" Quil and Embry started knocking on the door with extremely loud pounding. We got up and left the house. _If I die…_

"Sheesh Bella. You look like we're taking you to your death bed." Quil joked. I laughed awkwardly hoping he wouldn't know I had a feeling similar to that. We got into Jake's car and Quil had to sit up with Jake so he could tell him the directions.

Embry and I had our little chats as they would talk about where to go. I thought it would really awkward sitting with Embry since we didn't talk much but strangely enough, it wasn't. We found out we had tons of things in common. We both liked reading, sunny days, we had similar taste in music, and so much more.

"Wow Embry, I didn't think we would get this close." I realized that what I said could be taken for the worse.

"I mean in a good way." I added quickly. He laughed at me.

"Don't worry. The feelings mutual Bella." He laughed with me.

"So, as you know, since us being closer friends and all. I think you know that I hate surprises so…" I smiled crookedly but maintaining an okay look.

"Nope! A surprise is a surprise so it stays as a surprise." He winked at me and I blushed. Why won't anyone tell me?

"Okay guys! We're here!" Quil yells. I look out my window and I see a cliff and a building. What the heck?

"Quil, man don't tell me we're-"

"Hey! Don't ruin it! You're not allowed to say it!" Embry interrupts. Jake growls at him and we all got out. Why am I the only one who doesn't get it? I'm sure I can get Jake to tell me.

"Jake? What's the surprise? Are we going cliff diving?" I smiled a little inside. I've wanted to try that ever since I saw them do it.

"No. we're going, bungee jumping." He sighed and held his grip tighter on me. I gulped loudly. Bungee jumping? As in jumping off the cliff to uncertainties? Crap! I don't think I want to do this but…I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little interested in it.

"You and me are going together okay?" Jake says firmly. I find it adorable how he tries to seem much more mature. I giggled and wrapped my arm around his.

"Of course he would want to go together! That way they could get up close and personal." Quil and Embry jokes at us. They start joking about the things we would do since we would be going together. I laugh at them while Jake growls. It's true they're immature but so are little brothers' right?

"Don't worry Bella. I've been here before and trust me. It's killer! This will be one of the biggest rushes in your life!" he laughed happily as he thought about his memories. I could tell because he looked at the boys and they would start laughing. I can't imagine not being with this guy who smiles as wide as the horizon. I start to get a rush that I could do this. I definitely will yell my brains off but hell I'll have fun.

We get in line for bungee jumping. As we start getting closer to our turn I could feel my stomach doing flips. I hold onto Jake's hand but I still had the smile on my stomach. Once we were second to the front that's when I started feeling a bit more nauseous.

"Are you getting the flips in the stomach too?" Embry looks over at me and I nod.

"Don't worry. Just look at your sweet Jacob and everything will be alright!" Quil pretended to do that fifth grade smooching thing where you would turn around and hug yourself pretending you're making out with someone. Jake and I gave Quil a slap. Actually I gave him a slap, Jake punched him.

"Touchy! Dang!" we all laughed at Quil's bruises. It was Quil's turn and before him jumped off he gave a salute. He winked at Embry and then he was off. My stomach definitely jumped at the sight of that. The thing that did make me feel better was Jacob holding me. Also the fact that Quil yelled out 'Mack daddy Quil is back!' we all laughed by how much of a fool he was for yelling that because everyone else heard too.

It was Embry's turn and I wished him good luck.

"The only one who needs good luck is Jake because he'll be the one to hear you scream really loud." He was strapped in but he came closer to us.

"It's not that bad Bella." He started walking backwards trying to look cool I guess. But, he didn't know when to stop walking so he fell back. All you heard was a really high pitched scream and then it suddenly changed to a lower scream. Embry, it's too late to replace that high scream.

"Next!" my stomach flipped.

"Bells, do you trust me?" I kind of blacked out so I didn't hear what he said.

"Huh?"

"Well do you trust me?" I nodded and he held my hand. The guy strapped us tightly.

"Okay. All you have to do is jump off. You can do as much turns, flips, and other safe things when you're falling down. You'll find that boat over there. You grab onto the pole and they will maneuver you down." He said in a monotone voice.

"So this is safe right?" I ask nervously. I feel myself stuttering and shaking a little bit. Jake being so close to me did make me feel better though.

"Of course." He says in that same tone. Jake looks at me.

"Okay. Are you ready?" I look down and I gulp again. The cold air danced on my skin but with Jake there, I couldn't feel it. I nodded and I felt him slowly pushing us to the side.

"AAAAAAAAH!!!!" I yelled before we even left the platform. I felt the drop on my stomach and the air whipping against my face. Jake tried to tell me something but I couldn't hear from the wind. I guess he took that as a yes. So he started doing flips and all that jazz. I never felt more exhilarated before in my life. We jumped on the string a couple times before we could grab onto the pole.

"So Bells. How was that?" he gasped out. I had to take a few breaths before I could actually speak.

"Jake, that was…awesome!" I jumped onto him feeling so happy. We both laughed into each other. We held each other's hand and we went back to the top with Quil and Embry. They waited their anticipating my reaction to it. When we spotted them, I gave them the thumbs up.

"Whoo! Bella liked it!" Embry and Quil came to give me a hug. Naturally I pushed them aside. I held on to Jake as we went back to the car.

"I had fun Jake. Surprisingly enough I did." I smiled at him. My heart could honestly melt!

"Wanna ditch the boys and just chill?" I thought about it but I would feel way too bad for them. Then again, it would be fun to have a few moments with just us…I have to consider the fact that they could just turn into their big wolves and run back to us.

"Jake! I think we have to let them ride back with us. It wouldn't be fair." I patted his arm as he sighs knowing that I would probably say that in the end. He just shakes his head as both Quil and Embry come in the car. This time I get to sit in front with Jake.

Jake held my hand as he drove back home. Words by this point would've just ruined this moment. I leaned back to the headrest of the seat and closed my eyes. I heard Jake whistling as he drove away. Quil and Embry were snickering in the back. I caught some of the words but they didn't make much sense. I think it was 'surfboard' and 'power rangers' and 'chili'.

"Psss. Bella?" Embry tapped my shoulder twice.

"Yeah?" I fixed my hair a bit because I knew I probably messed it up as I was resting.

"How about some alone time with you and me huh? We could do something Jake wouldn't want you to do." He was giving me a flirty look and Jake immediately swung his head around to give him the meanest, scariest look known to wolf history.

"Uh…I was just kidding Bella…" he laughed awkwardly and went back. I winked at him and held on to Jake's hand.

"Don't worry Jake. I won't go anywhere you don't want me to." I giggled trying to act as a little kid.

"You're mine Bells. No one will get you alone unless it's with me." He growled back at Embry.

"Jake. You don't have to be so over protective. If I were to hang out with Embry alone, it's not like he's going to push me off the cliff."

"I know but I don't want you to go anywhere alone with them."

"It's not them. It's Embry. Your friend remember?"

"Yeah but they're both idiots who can get you hurt! I don't know how I'll protect you if I'm not there to help you."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I was alright before I met you or Edward. I think I can take care of myself when I'm with Embry."

"No! No Bella! I don't know if you can! I want to be there with you wherever you go." He hit the steering wheel which left a huge bump and a loud honking sound.

"Look. I'm going to hang out with Embry. Nothing is going to happen alright? No damage, no blood, no nothing." I put my foot down for this-even though it already was down but it's the message that means the most!

Jake didn't talk to me afterwards, not that I would say anything to him. I rolled the window down and let the cool air blow in. I always felt calmer when I felt the wind on my face. The foggy sky explained exactly how I felt.

"Well, I guess I'll call you later Bella." Embry says quietly. I look up and I noticed we were back at my house. _This sucks._ I look at Jake. His eyes are staring straight on the road never looking back to me or even glancing. That just made me really pissed. I kicked the door open and stomped away to my house. In a few hours Charlie would be home. Wrapped in anger, I willed myself to cook for him.

The phone started to ring so I finally stopped cooking. I picked up the phone to hear it was Charlie.

"Hey Bella. I'm sorry but the work here needs me to stay in a little late so I won't be back until one." I almost dropped my phone. That means I have all this time to myself? Crap! I don't know if I could take it.

"Oh that's fine. Can I have a friend over?" I started to pick up a sweat. Is something burning?

"Of course! Just don't do anything bad okay?" well it's not like I Jake will be coming over tonight.

"Sure dad. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." We hung up and I went to go check what was stinking up the house.

"Crap! The pizza!" it was fairly burnt on the sides and on the top. Besides this, I also cooked three different types of fish, a whole bunch of spaghetti, and I managed to bake a chocolate cake that will be very good for my evening pleasure.

I got the phone and dialed Embry's number.

"Hey man. It's me, Bella?"

"Oh hey! What's up?" I explained to him that my dad wouldn't be here and I wanted him to come over. I also asked if he would mind just having a talk with each other. He agreed to come over and expected to be here in about twenty minutes. I started fixing up the food around when I heard the knocks on my door.

"Coming!" I run to the door and open it.

"Come on it E-"

"We're you expecting someone?" Jake looked around. Suddenly his nose twitched. So he smells the food huh?

"I was expecting Embry." I turn around and go towards the food. Why did he come here?

"Bells." He grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. I was taken aback from this.

"What?" I felt myself getting angry and sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry." This time he was avoiding my stare.

"What do you mean?" he looked hesitant at first but then he continued.

"I'm sorry for getting way too protective. I just, I don't want to share you with anyone. Especially now more than ever since you invited Embry over." He growled to himself and ran his hand through his hair.

"I invited him over so we could just talk. Nothing more." I was still a bit pissed off at him but I was calming down. Since he was still holding my arm I couldn't walk away from here. I locked my stare on the ground. I am not forgiving him that easily. No way I won't. He offended my pride of womanhood. He said I couldn't protect myself remember? Easy for him to say that since he can transform into a fast healing wolf. I'm merely a human but I'm still managing right?

We stood there in the awkward silence when we heard another knock on the door.

"That must be Embry." I pulled my arm back and he let go of it without a fuss. I open the door with two pizza boxes in his hands.

"Hey Bella! I felt bad so I got some pizza for today." He walked in then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jake there. He looked nervously at me.

"Uh, I could go of course. No problem really Bella." He was about to go before I grabbed his arm.

"No Embry. Please, don't go." He looked hesitant at me but then gulped. He followed me into the kitchen along with Jake.

"Okay. So let's eat?" they both nodded. It seemed to lift their spirits because they started to eat like maniacs. Even after we finished the pizza, they went for the burned pizza I made.

"You guys really don't need to eat that one. I forgot that in the oven so its burned." They both looked at me as if it didn't matter. They just wanted food.

"Whoa! That was good. You're a good cook Bella." Embry said as he burped. He patted his stomach and went to get more water.

"I always loved your cooking Bells." Jake says quietly. As I stared into his eyes I realized he was hurt. I didn't know what to do. Should I forgive already? I mean, I will eventually anyways so why not now? But then again…he did hurt my feelings. I'll have to be a trooper and withstand his puppy stare.

"Thanks. I always loved your appetite." I joked.

"Well thanks for the dinner." Embry patted my back and goes to Jake.

"So have you thanked this lovely woman for the food she had prepared?" Embry made sure he had an eloquent tone to his voice.

"Of course I did. I'm not stupid not to." There wasn't any anger in his voice. It just sounded a bit sad.

"Well you were stupid enough to question her strength." Jake looks at him confused. Embry comes to me and whispers in my ear.

"I hope to do this again my lady." He kissed my hand and waved good bye and he jumped out of the door. That was a bit odd. I hold my legs up and wrap my hands around them.

"I really didn't mean to say you can't protect yourself. It's just me." Jake said sullenly. I really want to tell him it's alright but…I'll just wait and see tomorrow if I feel that way still.

"Well, I guess you should go. It's late and…I don't want you to get in trouble." I started to put the pots and plates in the sink and started washing them. Jake obviously didn't leave because he tried to help clean the dishes with me. I let him.

We washed them without saying a word to each other. If I wasn't mad at him I would've thought how amazing this was. It was one of those moments that had no bad feeling to the silence. I could imagine doing this with him. It felt a bit odd knowing that I could think about that but I welcomed it.

"Thanks Jake." I sadly smile at him. He returns the favor with his own sad smile. He waves at me before he walks out the door. I stare at the door and something clicked in my mind. Before I knew it I was pounding on the kitchen sink and screaming nonsense. I kicked the table and I heard my foot snap. I screamed even louder. I felt hot painful tears drop with every breath I took. Everything was getting blurry. What am I supposed to do? I wanted to jump and scream but unfortunately my leg didn't allow me to jump. The pain in the leg was throbbing and the fact that I was losing my vision made my heart run faster than it ever has. I don't know who came into my door. But I do know the last words I said before I blacked out.

"Fuck the pizza."

* * *

i know it's been ten thousand years since i last updated but i do have a reason! my laptop has been broken for a while now and i recently got a new one so that is why! hope it hasn't been too lonely. oh and hows the new year?!XD


	10. What's wrong with a litttle disappearing

Bella. My angel. My love. My lover. My everything. Why did I go to her house in the first place? Why would I go even though she was clearly at fault right? Aren't I right? Honestly, I was being a good boyfriend by just being protective and loving! Well that's the fact. Loving. Loving can really change a person. If she didn't have that luscious aroma of awesomeness and that pure, innocent Bella personality I probably would have waited for her to find her error and come to me. But I couldn't help myself. I just don't want to stay away from her. I need her! I know I know. Where's my manhood if I'm just going to be whipped right? Just take a look at my place. This goddess is actually mine. Not Edward's prize or Mike's toy. No. She's _my _puppy forever!

She may not know this but she has the bodice of the Greek goddess and the personality of the most amazing person-which is her! I had never felt this way about anyone. Not that I ever been with anyone but I have to admit, I had my share of fair crushes. Every time I would see my crush, sure the regular things happened. I'd get scared to pass by her, my heart would start accelerating, and my face would turn a bit red, and so on and so forth. It's the same ol' thing every time.

But for Bella, I mean, I know it's different. Trust me; it's not because of the imprinting thing. It's so much more! I mean, she makes me do everything I don't do! Well, there are some things I still do but that doesn't count. I mean, she makes me want to be the one who talks first, to want to be around her all the time.

That's why I caved in first. Obviously I can't live without her. Just a few hours without her were killing me. In the car, I honestly had to bite my tongue and not look at her.

When she told me that Embry was the one invited to her private party I wanted to murder him. I couldn't believe that she invited him and not _me_. I didn't know how to take it but I knew that either way, I needed her.

I wanted to kill Embry when he came there all toothy grins and everything. I didn't want to just leave so then they would have their precious time together. I made myself stay. When he finally left I was going to talk to her but, I just couldn't get everything I wanted to say out. So when I went walking, I heard her yelling and crying. I even heard her break her bones. Hearing that made me feel like such a fucked up idiot. How could I leave her alone when she was clearly not feeling alright with this situation? I'm such a stupid wolf. I ran back to her house and when I came there she muttered the words: fuck the pizza.

What the hell right? That was very random! I couldn't help but laugh a bit. I checked her foot and I wrapped her foot with some gauze. While she slept, I heard her murmur something about wanting to talk about the 'Jake' problem with Embry. I had to teach her how to come to me when I'm the problem. I was patting her head as she slept. I got up and practiced what I would say.

I thought about this. _"Hey Bells? Well I know you don't want to talk to me but I'm really sorry! If you need to talk, I'm the man you need!" _

"_Oh Bells? You're awake? Hey! Me, Jake here! You wanna talk? Of course babe! Here and now!"_

"_Bella. You and I need to have a taaaaaaaaaaalk!" then I turn into my demon wolf self and hypnotize her into talking to me._

"_Babe. Right now I need you to listen to me and talk later. Look here, I ain't loving the way things are so we need to fix it pronto."_

I'm such an idiot….

Bella started waking up so when I went to her she was in the hottest position I'd ever seen her. Not to be a typical teenage boy but…c'mon! Don't hate on me but imagine this. What if you're special someone who you love very, very much was bending over like this? Ah, I see you're getting a bit roused up too!

"Bella, um, hi. Well-" I cut myself off. What the hell am I going to say now? I want to look cool and calm but how? People always say how you should always be like that but they never explain _how _to.

"Bella you and I-"

"Jake I think I was wrong." I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't fooled by the form her lips were moving. She was saying sorry to me?

"What?" I stared at her with disbelief. This is the girl who got mad at me for being too protective and inviting Embry here. What the h-Ellen DeGeneres?

"Look, I guess I was just a little touchy about you saying I needed your protection everywhere. I like to feel independent sometimes. I like to know that I can stand up for myself. As for Embry, I just wanted someone to talk to about you. I know what I did was wrong. I don't know why I did that…I'm such an idiot." She bit her lower lip and looking up at the ceiling so she could hide her tears away from me. Now do you see why I wanted to apologize first?

I grabbed her hand and she was a little surprised at first. Then she understood and started crying in my arms. I think she was trying to tell me in more details why she was upset with me but she was crying too much. Is it really that bad if I love this girl?

We started talking about us and we agreed that she'll try not to be so hard headed and I'll try not to be over protective.

"Hey Jake? It's almost twelve and my dad said he'd be coming home around twelve or one so…" her eyes and nose were red from crying and her voice would crack sometime.

"Okay Bells. You want to hang out tomorrow or what?"

"Tomorrow is…that's fine with me!" she lazily smiled and I could tell from the way her eyes stayed closed longer than two seconds told me she was getting sleepy. I carried her wedding style and brought her to her room.

"Jake? This is unnecessary. I can walk you know." She grumbled to herself. The thing is she was falling asleep. I smiled to myself as I saw her getting deeper into slumber as her body sway in my arms.

I gently put her down on her bed and climbed out of her window. As my body thudded on the floor, I began to walk around.

Today was a big day Jake…I'm so proud of you!

I know it's a bit weird when you talk to yourself but hey, you need motivation sometimes and when you're alone, who's the only person you can talk to huh? Yourself!

I put my hands in my pocket and began dancing as if I had a stick up in my ass. I bumped into a tree and I apologized to it feeling stupid for even say sorry and bumping into it.

I turn into a wolf. I began to run around the forest. I finally have my girl back. I smiled widely and tried to laugh.

_Jake, are you there? _Sam started speaking through telepathy.

_Yeah? What's up?_ I stopped running and waited.

_We got a scent. It's around the border and trails on. _

_Crap! Are you serious? I'll be there pronto. _I started running towards his position. Once I get there we follow the scent.

_Sam! It's going towards Bella's house! Come on! _We started running faster. The front door was busted open. All of us run up the stairs but it was too late. Bella wasn't in her bed. The blanket was thrown out of the bed and the window was cracked open.

_She's…gone? _

I stood there in shock. I just…couldn't believe she's gone. How could that be possible? We were just with each other! How could Victoria come here and take her out of my life? No! She can't do that!

I ran out of the house and tried to search for her scent. It started to go left so I followed it. But soon, it started to drift away.

_No! Fuck no! Where is it?! Where's the scent?_

I stuck my nose everywhere trying to find it. I howled in deep despair, disappointed that I failed my love. Thinking that Bells is gone, I've never felt this agonizing feeling swirling up inside me before. I broke down howling and crying. I turned back into my human form and screamed.

"Bella!" I yelled out loud. I grabbed my hair and fell to the floor. I went up against a tree and pounded my head on it as I yelled in disgust. How. Could. I. Fuck. Up.

The rest caught up with me and changed back into their human form. They huddled up in silence. I wonder if they're thinking the same thing as me. We didn't do our job in keeping her safe. I know this is odd but I could imagine Edward yelling at me saying how he's going to kill me because I couldn't protect her.

I stood in place as I think about that.

"Okay guys. We can't just stand here. Let's get to finding Bella." We started running; trying to find places that Victoria could have ran and disappeared. We ran about ten miles out from here before we finally found some fresh scents.

_Good guys! We finally found a scent! Keep on the watch. We don't want to lose Bella. _Sam said.

We chased the scent away. We were determined to catch her. The only bad thing was that Embry was here. I could see in his eyes he wasn't doing this just so she could be safe but he looked like he wanted to be the one to find her so _he _could be the one to know she was safe and sound with him.

I chased those thoughts away though. I couldn't be thinking about that right now. I just need to find Bella right now. All I need is her in my arms, with me telling her it's alright.

We arrived at this tattered, old, mansion. The grass wasn't even visible to the human eye. There was barely anything there. The walls looked like it was about to break down and collapse any minute. The windows were cracked or nonexistent.

_Let's go in? _I asked Sam. He nodded and leaded the way in.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter being so freakin' short. i'll write a longer chapter the next time! oh and if you want you could review and tell me if you want to keep the next chapter in Jake's pov or in Bella's pov. so yeah!**

**Review over there! tell me what you think:D**


	11. Oh thats wrong with disappearing!

I wonder if all boyfriends are awesome like Jake…

Honestly, he's so good to me but I get all bitchy and mean. I'm just glad he and I were able to fix it! Now it's time for me to get some sleep or else I'll wake up a monster. But knowing I am who I am, I guess I should've known it wouldn't have gone that way.

Suddenly the door swung open. I thought it would be Jake so I didn't bother to open my eyes. I figured it wasn't him when the attacker tried to shake my head off.

"What the!" my skin crawled as I looked into her eyes.

"Vic…" I couldn't finish saying it. I stared into her cold, cruel, blood thirsty eyes. Victoria. Her fiery hair was swinging as she laughed at my faced. I couldn't imagine the agitated face I was making. I wanted to cry and shout. I wanted to close my eyes and make her go away. Her white fingers brushed against my cheeks softly but with a strange feeling of edginess.

"I've found my secret weapon Bella." She hissed at me. I bore my eyes into the person next to her. It was a boy and he was about my age. He had black hair, vampire pale skin, golden eyes, and scars around his lips. My guess is that he has to bite his lips just so he can refrain himself from eating humans…like me.

"I'm not scared of you Victoria." I tried to put on a brave face but I was not fooling anyone. I couldn't even fool Mike if I had told him that.

"I don't need to be a mind reader to know that ain't true…" the guy whispered to himself.

"Bella. You will pay for my loved one. And guess what?" she licked her lips and stared at my neck with a hungry look. I consciously covered my neck with my hands. I hate that I can't do anything right now. I wish I could have been born a mythological creature. Maybe then I wouldn't be so helpless right now.

"What?" I tried my best to sound cruel. I think I was able to do that one right because she looked pretty upset by me.

"I'll be sure to give you that slow painful death you've deserved for a while." She looked at me wickedly.

A slow painful death…images popped into my head. I was thinking of all the things she would do to me. She could break every bone in my body and make me eat my own blood.

"Jake!" I yelled out desperately. I knew he would be able to hear from far away. But he didn't come back running to me. Why isn't he coming? Why isn't Jake coming?

I looked around angrily. "What?"

"I expected this to happen." Victoria snapped her fingers and the guy grabbed onto me.

"Hey! Let go off me!" I tried to kick out of his grip but having his vampire strength I couldn't let go. I wasn't going to give up though. I'll be fighting through this until I can't.

"We're going back to the house Christian." She jumped through my window and he followed her.

I wanted to die. And for this one moment it wasn't because I was going to my unwanted death. It was because of stupid vampire speed. This was ten times faster than those roller coaster rides. I never really enjoyed riding on vampires. I was too frightened to close my eyes. I saw everything blur between the lines of myself and the world around me. I could tell where the trees and where the rocks were.

We finally stopped at this unfamiliar house. I wasn't sure where I was. I wanted Jake to be here. I don't even know if I'll live to see him again. Just thinking about that brought down my heart and the water works started up again. I really…I want to see him! I can't even see my lover once again…and that really killed me.

We walked up the stairs. The house looked like it would crush under out weight but somehow it managed. The wooden stairs creaked as Christian carried me up. Victoria went elsewhere so it gave me time to try to convince him to help me. This may be the last chance I have to survive.

He softly placed me down in the corner. But before he did that he made sure there were no spider webs or dust which I thought was pretty nice of him since I was going to die. I decided on getting to know him. If I get him on a friendship level there's no way he can kill me. Right?

"How did Victoria get you in this job?" I said quietly but I knew he would hear me because of his vampire hearing. He looked a bit confused at first. But his face softens up.

"Victoria…well. She told me that love was unwanted. Not necessary. My girlfriend was the love of my life. I would've done anything for her." He paused and I could tell by his pained but reminiscence facial structure that he was thinking about her. That reminded me of Edward. He was my first love but definitely not my last one. I knew what he meant by that…

"But Victoria was able to show me that love doesn't last and that it's just a waste of time. She showed me that she was cheating on me. With two guys. So I wanted to repay her and this is how I guess." His face was emotionless and dark. It was still pretty scary because it looked as if he felt that even though she's out of her life, he lost everything. I wonder if he got sucked into the black hole like I did.

"As strange as this may sound but I know exactly what it feels like to lose someone you loved." He looked skeptical at first but after I told him everything he looked at me with a new face of understanding.

"Wow Miss Bella. So you do know. Then who was that guy you yelled out for?" he sat down next to me so his cool temperature was floating around me. Goosebumps began to appear on my arm. I tried to rub them warm but it didn't work for me.

"Oh well…he's…my…" I gulp and even in the dark I felt myself blushing like crazy. That's the embarrassing part about being me. If I was embarrassed, it was way too obvious.

He scooted away a little. "But he's a werewolf." I nodded and moved my mouth but I had no words to say.

"Your last boyfriend was a vampire?" I nodded again. The look on his face made me laugh. He looked disgusted and confused and it looked just plain funny.

He shuffled back into position. "What's wrong?"

I took three deep breaths before going on. "Oh it's nothing. I know it's odd but that's how it is. Love can be strange you know? I mean, I remember seeing Jake as a little boy and now he's the love of my life. I would never do anything to hurt him. He's too good for anyone. Even me." I looked out the window. Then I started to feel sad. I'm running out of time! I tried to get more into his life. It didn't seem to be too hard. If he wasn't working for Victoria we could've been friends! He liked some of the things I liked and our opinions were alike. But he got a little quiet.

He looked at me with a funny face. It was as if he was possessed. His eyes were locked on my face, his hand was inching towards my face, and his lips quivered.

"Whoa, Christian. What are you-" he made my forehead touch his. His heavy breathing reflected on me.

"Are you sure you won't cave into temptation? Even, even with me?" his lips were closing in on mine.

BAM!

I socked him in the face but since I'm merely a human I broke my hand.

"OH MY GOD!" I bit my lip to refrain from screaming.

"Bella!" he ran to me but I gave him the worst glare I could possibly do. He immediately backed away.

I sat in fetal position and tried not to think of the pain oozing out from my hand. I wasn't bleeding but I knew from all the blood in my brain would be exploding now it wouldn't end well. I didn't even hear Christian leaving for some cloths.

"You need this." He threw it at me. I was grateful for that and wrapped it around my hand.

"Why the hell did you try to kiss me?!" I felt some traitor tears falling down from my eyes.

"I just wanted to know if true love did exist Bella. After seeing my girlfriend cheating on me and Victoria convincing me there is no one in the world to find comfort and love in…well I don't know. I didn't believe you when you said you loved Jake so…I wanted to prove you wrong and see that she was right. But, I'm really sorry." You know how when you watch a movie and you see someone crying and it's really good acting? Well imagine that but times ten thousand. His despondent face was torturous to me. Damn those vampire faces.

I grabbed onto his shoulder. "Christian. I know it seems like the world has ended and there's no hope in the future but there is. Trust me, from experience I found love." If he could cry, I'm sure he would be right now. I bet he was thinking of his ex girlfriend. He sat there silently as I rubbed his back.

Suddenly he jumped up and growled towards the stairs. Instinctively I jumped back as well.

"What happened?!"

"…came here faster than I thought…" he mumbled. A pack of wolves came rushing in. my heart practically leaped as they ran towards Christian.

"Where's Bella?" Jake was the only one in human form. That stopped me in my tracks. _Where's Bella? _

I laughed awkwardly. "Jake, I'm right here."

Even with that said he glared at Christian.

"Christian! What did you do to me?" I was freaking out. How come my boyfriend can't hear me? How come my boyfriend can't see me?

Christian ignored me.

"She's not here anymore." He said with hostility. I didn't even know he could sound like that. He seemed like such a good hearted guy…I can't believe I got caught up in this.

"God! Christian! What the hell are you doing? You see this?" I pointed at Jake. His nose cringed at the smell.

"I love him! I love him…and I know you had your heart broken but if you could do it all again and you were put in my position, what would you do? Would you want the person to do what you're doing to me? Keeping me away from him? I don't want to live a second without him and if you don't help me now, I won't be able to live."

"If you don't tell me where Bella is this second, I swear to God I'll kill you!" Jake's voice was trembling. He would be a wolf in seconds. I ran to him. He couldn't feel me hug him and smell up his neck.

"I love you Jake." I cried silent tears as he backed up and transformed. They all ran towards Christian but being the coward he was he jumped out the window.

"Fuck! How do I get out of this?" I looked outside and I noticed there was a fire burning up. Was that Victoria? If I wasn't damn gone I would've been happy. But I got a problem. My boyfriend and his friends couldn't hear or see me. I ran down the stairs and out of the creepy place. They all seem to be stuck too. They don't want to kill Christian because then they won't know where I am but they're too pissed at him.

"Christian." He didn't turn his head towards me but his eyes met mine for a second.

"What can I do to make you have pity on me and let me go?" he shook his head.

"Why won't you let me go!" I was about to attack him but he motioned me not to. Then the pack tackled him. They started to bite him and I don't know why but I couldn't stand it. It scared me watching him die in front of my eyes.

"Stop!" I ran towards him and the wolves stopped.

"You can see me?" I stared at them with confusion. They nodded their heads. It was kind of embarrassing because all of them had to go hide somewhere so they can change back. Christian was stuck on the ground. They attacked him but nothing too serious.

"How did you do that?" I tried to keep my voice sounding powerful but I was curious about how he did that.

"My power, I guess before I was really good at making others feel really invisible. So not only can I make people invisible, I make them disappear."

"So that's why he didn't come to me…" Jake and the others began to run back to me.

"Bella! I thought I lost you." Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms tighter around his body and stupid tears started overflowing.

"I didn't think I was going to see you again and I got so mad I…I wanted to feel you again. God! I can't believe you disappeared from me!" he was crying too but not as much as me. He gently touched my face and our lips danced. Christian cleared his throat which was the stupidest thing he could've done.

"How dare you take her away from me?" Jake growled and he looked like he was going to pounce on him. I didn't know what I should do. Should I let him get beat up or should I let the poor guy survive?

I held Jake's arms back. "Christian is…he's a good guy." I didn't sound too convincing but I was trying to convince the same thing for me. I didn't know if he was a good guy or if he's not. I just know that we have a lot in common, he's a guy looking for love, he's understandable, he wants the same things I want, he's not a bad guy, and he's treacherous.

"Bella! He took you away! He helped Victoria take you away! You could've been gone from me forever…" he choked up. "I almost lost you and I couldn't have done anything to help you…"

"But I'm here. I'm alive now Jake. See? You don't have to be too worried about me. I was able to keep myself alive!" that got him a little angry. Just a little though.

"But Bella! I didn't know that! For all I knew you were dead." I got scared when he said that. Just thinking about that got me a little on edge. "I couldn't find your scent; it was like you disappeared and I just…main thing was that I thought you were gone forever." I held his face and put it towards mine.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that." Paul growled at Christian.

"Oh well if looking is so bad then I'll just shut my eyes closed dog!" he closed his eyes and stuck the middle finger at Paul. _Stupid Christian. You might as well go down to Hades and ask Death himself to kill you. _Paul aimed at him but somehow he was able to dodge it perfectly.

"What the fu-" Christian glared at him and Paul magically changed his words. "Fudge brownies on the side of milk! Whoa, that was weird."

I thought I knew Christian. Even though I only knew him for a few hours I still thought I knew him to the bone. I felt as if he was my little brother. I didn't think he would be evil. The look on his face made me think he was the king of darkness. I think something clicked inside of him. He didn't seem like himself. The way he would crouch over and seemed to have a permanent snarl on his face was a definite change.

"Christian." He calmed his body a bit and turned my way. His eyes were screaming out confusion. His hands were trembling as if he would explode.

"It's okay now. Y-"

He grabbed his hair and yelled out, "How is it okay? Everything I believed in…I don't even know anymore! Now that Victoria is gone, I mean…what do I do? I wish I had some kind of guidance but now I don't know where to go; I don't know what to do; I don't know what will happen to me…" he stared at the floor, probably checking when it will crumble beneath him and eat his soul.

I knew this would be terribly awkward but I needed to help him.

"I know some people who'd be delighted to help. Honestly, they're good people and they won't be mean."

"If you're thinking about the person I'm thinking about I'd say you're wrong. Some of them are little PMS-Y." Quil joked.

"Quil! I this isn't the time for jokes!"

"Hey! It's not a joke if it's true."

"I know plenty of jokes which are true." Embry backed up.

"Who're you talking about?" Christian asked wearily. I told him that it was Edward. He looked really shocked but after I explained how they were and how each of them acted he didn't seem too horrified. I could tell he really was considering it.

"It's really your choice. I'm not telling you what you should do." We all stood and waited for him to answer. I know it's nothing really but my anticipation for his answer was starting to rocket in my mind.

"I think…I'd like to try the Cullen life." He said quietly.

"Okay. Well," I couldn't help but smile. Honestly, I feel like he could be my little brother and I felt like he was making the right decision. "If we both stay away from them for a little while, I'm hoping Alice-she might be the one who drives you nuts. But, she could see us talking about this and maybe they'll pay us a visit."

We walked away from them and just so then we were sure we waited until we couldn't really see them. That seemed pretty far away. I mean, since we walked at normal human pace it took about five minutes to finally see them as a speck.

"So how do you like it?"

"Like what?"

I look out to the sky. He'll be able to see my first love. How strange…

"How do you like how everything is going? You know, going to the Cullen's, moving on with your life and all that?" I laugh quietly. I was actually kind of jealous. It took me months to get my butt up and moving again. Within a matter of minutes he's already going out to help himself.

"It feels…scary and fast." He put his hands in his pockets. He stared at the ground and his eyebrows furrowed down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you disappear from the guys and…about you almost getting, you know. Killed." He gulped loudly and I decided he needed some comfort. I was still a bit bothered that he did help to kill me. I can't just forgive him too easily. But, I'm not going to let my anger in the way of his happiness. That would be too cruel and I don't want to do that. Gosh, I feel like I'm maturing now!

"No need to worry. Well I'll just say it again I guess. Um, so you want to go live with the Cullen's?" I asked him with a smile.

"Sure! I _hope _they wouldn't mind." He smiled back.

"I'm sure they won't Christian. Right?" I looked up at the sky hoping Alice would get this.

We started walking back and all I see was an impatient Jake leaning on Quil. When he saw us he ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"So will this butter brain be leaving now?" he ruffled Christian's hair. Sometimes I feel embarrassed since Jake is a few years younger than him but he manages to act like the bigger guy.

"Well not now. Maybe I'll stay with Bella. Won't that be alright? I mean, I don't want to be on wolf territory so I'm guessing neutral is my best bet huh?" Jake growled at him and Christian smirked at him.

"So…all joking aside, where will I be staying?" he looked at me nervously.

"Um…do you mind staying at Jake's? My dad might kill you or we'll _try_ to kill you." I know he can't stay with me and it would be odd for him to sleep at Jake's but it's better than the floor.

"Bella. I might kill him too you know!"

"Then where do you suggest he sleeps?"

"The floor?"

"Jake!" I sigh in frustration.

"It's either my house or yours. Your choice." I was putting my foot down now.

He growled and muttered, "Mine…"

"Cool! So will he sleep on the couch or will you?"

* * *

**Sorry it took me ten thousand years to write! i'll be more regular from now on i promise! please rate and update:)**


	12. Jake takes the Cake

Jake's POV

I had to admit that I didn't completely, in some way, did not hate him. He reminded me of Bella in a lot of ways but I was reassured that he wasn't going to take her when he said he still wasn't over his ex.

He left early one morning. I don't know how he left, who got him or how he left. I felt kind of sad? But at least I could hang out with my girlfriend now. I'm planning a really special day for us. Here's my plan. I ask Angela to tell Bella to meet her at First Beach. Then, when Bella arrived and sees that no one is there, she'll see me standing there, and that's when she'll fall even more in love with me. We'll both share a kiss and I'll teach her how to do the waltz. I'll be sure to give her my undivided attention and make sure we make this day last.

I went to my kitchen. I stared at the stove.

"Well here I come Mr. Stove." I got out chicken from the freezer and dropped it on the table. What the heck should I do?

For the next hour or two I tried to cook some chicken and spaghetti. It looked…pleasant?

"Fuck! Maybe I should move the time a little later...maybe then the darkness can disguise my food." I decided to stay at the same time. I mean, if she doesn't like it I'll talk her out then. Gosh, sometimes I wish I could be better at being, I don't know! Suave? Sexy? I want to make her go insane when she sees me. I hate to admit this but…I want her to crave me like she did with…Ed-fart.

"I am a man! A big, strong, wolf man! As long as she loves me I'm good…right?" I stared at the cooked chicken.

"Of course!" I took a shower, made sure I ironed my best clothes, and made sure I smelled nice but not too overwhelming. I hate it when I could smell guys from ten thousand feet away. Now I have to call Angela.

"Hey Angela? It's me Jake."

"Oh hey Jake! What do you need?"

"Well I was kind of hoping you could call Bella and ask her to go to First Beach."

"Sure!" she didn't ask why but I had a feeling she knew why. We hung up and then I went to the beach. I waited there for a good ten minutes until I heard that monstrous noise that erupted from that truck of hers. Now I feel kind of bad that I even let that be sold but then again, she was proud of her old red truck. She hopped out of the truck and she noticed no one was here. I was about to run to her when I saw her go back but then she walked back to my direction. When she saw me she gasped in surprise.

"Jake?" she said nervously. She massively blushed that beautiful red and came closer to me. The wind blew her hair onto her face and she struggled with putting it back in place. I held her hair with my hands and kept them there.

"You set me up!" she finally got it. She couldn't have made me feel more childish and mature at the same time. My heart was racing as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm off the hook though?" I pulled her closer in. honestly I felt like a humming bird.

"Well you should be glad it was sweet surprise." She smiled as she tiptoed towards my face.

"If you need some sweets here I am." She pulled back and stared at me.

She laughed a hearty laugh. "That was so funny! I'm sorry." She giggled and quickly pulled me in a kiss.

"Wow, you are sweet." She smiled at me.

"Then get more." Man was I being seductive! I couldn't even believe I could be like this! She makes me feel and act so differently. I guess that's what happens to you when you're in love. We began to make out but then I remembered I had plans for her. I gently pushed her away from my face and breathed.

"I have a surprise for you." Her hair was messed up; her face was red with excitement. So basically typical Bella which I thought was adorable. I showed her the food I made. She stared at it, giggled, and hugged me appreciatively. I felt the invisible walls of the ocean were closing in towards us. I loved the way her hair smells like strawberries when I breathe in her hair. I loved the way her face is a never ending red reminder of how much she loves me. I love her.

We talked as she ate and she would tell me about how she's starting to miss her home back in Phoenix. She's so used to having to take care of someone so having people take care of her is unusual for her.

"It's really bitter sweet Jake. I mean, I finally could act my age, hang out with you…" she looked out to the ocean and breathed out a sigh. "I miss being in control and having to take care of my mom." She looked up at me and smiled sadly. I kissed her forehead and left my lips there for a few more pounding seconds.

"You should definitely visit them. I mean, Victoria is dead and no one is out to get you. And plus, I won't go since I want you to have alone time with your mom and Phil." She looked like she wanted to protest but decided against it.

"I've been saving up money," this time she was really going to say something because I knew how much she hated presents but this is my girl and I want to give her something at least. "So this will be my present for you." I tried to convince her that it was fine. It took me a long time. Honestly, she's so stubborn she can make a donkey walk.

"Jake, I don't know what to say…I'll pay you back—"

"No Bells! You're not paying me back! It's like giving a person their present back as a present! It hurts the feelings of the heart…" I pretended that she practically tore my heart out and laughed.

"Fine fine! No pay back!" she leaned against me. We went silent and watched the sun slowly go down to the horizon. Not to be the typical horny boy or whatever you'd like to call guys at my age, I thought this would be a good time to get intimate. It's not that I have that on my mind at all times or that I randomly get a little turned on I guess I just get some moments when I want to be close with Bells.

I tipped her chin up so she would be looking up at me. She looked at me questioningly but in her eyes, I saw that she knew already what I wanted. I rubbed her face with my thumb and brought her closer to me. I went straight to her jaw line and felt all of her face and examined her. I noticed she had some scars on her face. Maybe from the time Victoria almost had her.

After I was done, she went ahead and started doing the same thing for me. Every time I felt her fingers shift from one part of my face to the other, I felt a tingle go down to the bones of my body. Sometimes I felt a little ticklish when she went to my jaw line but I handled it as best as possible.

Once we were done, I quickly gave her one kiss. Then one kiss came to be another quick kiss. And then another. And another until we started on a relaxing make out session. I opened my eyes and I saw how her eyebrows were furrowing in a bit, her cheeks were the same color as a tomato, and her eyes managed to look soft.

"You know what I love about you?" I say quietly. I think she barely heard me but she nodded anyways.

"No matter what situation we're in, you always find the right path Bella."

"I do?"

"Yes you do! Sheesh. If you didn't then I'm not sure if you would even be in my arms right now!" I tighten the grip I had on her and she tried relaxing on my neck.

"I get scared that one day you'll just slip out of my arms."

"Too bad I'm such a danger magnet…oh but at least it keeps this relationship entertaining right?" I had to laugh. She was being so carefree about this and I was starting to get really, really worried.

I tapped her back and she got off of me. I stood up and held my hand out to her. "Get up! We're going to have some fun!" she looked at me questioningly.

"Not like that you pedophile." She gasped at me but took my hand. I pushed her to my back and carried her that way.

"Jake!" she said as she laughed. I went further down the beach and dropped her on the warm sand. I grabbed one of her hands and the other on her hip. I started humming a tune I thought was good for dancing.

"This Bella is called the waltz." I showed her the steps. The only thing was that she would trip over her and my feet. She would look up at me, embarrassed at what she has done. I hoped this didn't hurt her feelings but I would just laugh and continue teaching her. Soon, she was pretty good at it. Sometimes I would trip over her tripping me but that's what made it special in the end.

"I know you wanted to do this and today I thought we needed to get our danger streak back in." I smirked and carried her on my back. I ran as fast as I could. Up the hills and roads until I reached the cliff.

"Cliff, meet Bella. Bella meet cliff." I let her jump off my back and she stared out. She sighed as she took the beauty in.

"You ready for fun?" she looked nervous enough but she was able to squeak out a yes. I took her hand. I let her stand in front of me.

"We'll go on the count of three okay?" I took her right hand first and then she snatched my left hand.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." She stepped forward but then someone grabbed me so she went falling by herself. I whipped around to see who did that. Seth.

"Seth! What the hell!" I didn't have time to let all my true anger out. I jumped after Bella. I kept my arms to the side so I had a better chance of catching up with her. I finally was close enough to her but the unfortunate part was how we already hit the water by the time I got her so that didn't really count.

It was weird seeing her underwater. She held her breath as I helped her get back up to the surface. She did a funny thing though. Before we resurfaced, she tugged me on the collar and kissed me. Not to sound so cheesy or corny but…she just gave me an underwater kiss. A freakin' underwater kiss! It was so awesome but I was starting to run out of breath since she practically took me away! I pushed us both up and she was gasping for breath too.

"That was—" she coughed some water out. "—fun!" her voice sounded a little raspy.

"I'm so sorry about that! Seth caught me before I jumped off with you! By the way I oughta kill that guy right now!" she grabbed onto my shoulder before I could pound him.

"Jake! It's fine." Her voice was a little lower now. "I had fun! We should do it again!"

"Bells! I'm not sure! You're voice didn't seem to take the fall too well."

"Are you kidding? I was too busy screaming! Now c'mon! What happened to the Jake who let me do crazy stupid things!" we both swam out of the water. Seth walked to us mournfully.

"Seth! Why are you here?" I said angrily.

"Jake!" Bella warned.

"Sorry! I'm sorry."

Seth shifted from foot to foot looking uncomfortable. "I uh…I thought you were…"

"Seth! What is it man?"

"I thought you were gonna push her down but…I didn't realize you guys were just having some recreational fun!" he covered his face with his arms and went back. By the looks of it…he basically misunderstood us. And also he was terrified of me. Sweet.

"I'm not gonna hurt you idiot!" I hit him on the head, but I made sure I did it lightly so he didn't have to complain.

"Plus! I thought I told you guys not to bother us…" I said quietly. That seemed to strike him.

"Look! No one ever tells me anything so it's your fault! Hah!" he sounded really scared and sarcastic. He ran away into the woods. I crossed my arms and sighed. I felt Bella wrap her arms around my waist. She leaned her head against my back and stayed there.

"You would never kill me. You wouldn't hurt a vam—oh wait. Never mind." she joked. I love how she could be so silly. She's not a big time joker like me but she has her moments at the right time. If we could stay like this forever, I probably would love that. I have never, _never _felt more relax than now.

"I think we should go, Charlie might think worse of me if I don't bring you home. Even though I really want you to stay!"

Oh great Jake. Look what you did! You implanted that in your mind and guess what you'll be thinking about the next few hours! Thank goodness Bella has school tomorrow.

"One day Jake! But not today. I have a paper due tomorrow and it cannot wait!" she growled as we walked to her truck. I opened the door for her and she jumped into the driver's seat. I jumped into the other seat and scooted right next to her. I carried her to my lap. We kissed.

The feel of her slightly warm lips would part from time to time but it didn't seem to make its own mind up because they would close back. I wanted to keep kissing her because I knew that this was one of the ways I could express myself without having to say words. Bella, she was my everything now. Her arms crawled around my neck.

"Jesus Christ Bella." I moaned. I kissed her and hugged her. The smell of her strawberry shampoo rolled around her. I loved it. I absolutely loved it.

"I best be going ma'am. I see you to a good night." I pretended that I had a hat to tip it up. She laughed at me and pretended she had a skirt to curtsy.

"Why thank you sir. I beg your pardon then." I gave her one last kiss and got out of her truck. She waved at me and made her way out of here. I stood there waiting to hear the quietness thunder in. I dully went back to my house. My dad rolled his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Jake." He smiled from ear to ear. I think that's where I got my obnoxious smile from.

"Sup dad. Where you've been?" I went into the fridge to get some soda. I cracked it and within a few minutes it was gone. I guess I was really thirsty…

"Just hanging around here and there I guess."

"Boring day or something exciting?" I could tell from his voice something had happened today. He rolled towards me and made me sit down.

"Boring of course!" he laughed heartily.

"Jake, I should tell you something." Holy turtles under water. Please don't be bad news! I've been getting a lot lately! Or even worse…a man to man talk about my girlfriend. I shuddered at the thought. I always felt awkward about it. I can barely look at my dad's face when we do talk about sex and all that crap.

"And before I go on it will not be on about you and Bella if that's why you started sweating so much. It's just good news and I want you to know about it." Whew. That's good then. I felt myself relax more.

"Well I was just around the neighborhood one day and…" he got a bag full of mysterious things behind his back. He threw it at me and luckily I caught it. I unknotted the bag and found there was a whole bunch of car pieces that would work well with the new project I have in mind.

"Dad, this…seriously?! This is awesome." I gave him a quick hug then ran into my garage.

I stayed in there for hours but I decided to go back and sleep when my back started to ache. I took a quick shower and slipped on some ratty shorts and a white shirt. My foot hit something on the floor which caused me to fall on the bed. I didn't even bother to move. I flipped around and tried to fit my whole body on the bed.

"Dammit it Bella. You're spreading your clumsiness to me…" I said quietly as I drifted off to sleep.

_In my dream I was floating on top of mountains of ice cream scoops. I would do 360 flips as I bounced from mountain to mountain. I say in my peripheral vision Bella all the way in the back. I tried to go back by rotating my arms in a circular motion. I fitted my position to how I would if I was on a couch. I slowly approached her and she finally noticed._

"_Well there you are Mr. Black." She smiled seductively. Oh man._

"_Hello Miss. Swan. What are you doing?" she covered her face with her hair._

"_Nothing that you should know—yet at least." I forced her to turn around. I groaned and held in the burst of laughter that was close to exploding. She was stuffing ice cream all in her clothing. _

"_I like ice cream. I thought you would too…" she crawled in the air and the ice cream was spilling out of her as she squeezed herself on me._

"_I never thought ice cream would be so…arousing." I started to lick the ice cream off of her hand. Once I was finished I started going down her leg. She amusedly breathed out while I went down. I wasn't finished though. My foot touched the soft ice cream and I began to devour the mountain. _

"_Jake! I'm over here." Bella whined. I knew she was calling me but the ice cream was so good and filling that I couldn't help myself! Somehow I carved out a Bella ice cream mountain. Once I was finished I went back to her looking like a Violet from Willy Wonka. _

"_I'll still love you Jake." She smiled sweetly. Just as I was about to have that wonderful kiss with Bella, I woke up._

"Damn!" I ended up kissing the air and of course, I felt so embarrassed. Thank goodness no one was here or else I'd be the laughing stock of the pack…_again._

I felt the need to see Bella today. I don't know why—well actually I do. Hello! Imprint. But if I don't see her now I might explode into a big bad wolf and seriously, I'm running out of clothes. I grabbed my shoes off the floor and put it on. It was only three in the morning so I was sure no one would be awake right now. However, knowing the pack, they might hear me.

I quickly ran towards Forks. When I was at the front lawn of the Swan resident, I jumped on the tree and went for Bella's window. I lightly tapped on the window hoping it would wake her up. It didn't.

I growled. "Jeez Bells." I did my best to open it quietly but it still had some good squeaky noises. I have to remember to bring oil the next time I get here. It opened all the way and I smoothly jumped in. I stared at Bella's face while she slept. She was mumbling a few things about me.

"God she's beautiful…" I walked slowly to her and lay down on her bed. She didn't wake up until I touched her. _Damn, it's probably because I'm too warm. Jesus I wanted to stare at her more! Does that make me weird if I think that? Oh man I think it does…but I'm just a teen so take that mind!_

"Jake?" she mumbled. Her eyes kept drooping over as if she was going back to sleep.

"Hey Bells." I sweetly smiled back at her. She sighed contently and her eyes took over. It wasn't long until she bolted up and stared wide eyed back at me.

"You're—" I covered her mouth and we both waited to her if her dad woke up. She practically was screaming when she said "you're". We both didn't hear any steps so she quietly spoke this time.

"You're actually here? I thought I was dreaming!" she whispered. I laughed and hugged her.

"What am I doing in your dreams huh?" she blushed red and she broke her gaze with me. She ignored my question and hugged me back.

"Well what are you doing here? It's…" she looked over to her clock. "Three in the morning Jake? Are you serious?" she crashed back to her bed and tried covering herself up.

"Hey babe, you don't need to cover anything when I'm here." I smirked at her and she smacked me. Why did I deserve a smacking? I laughed mentally and cuddled with her.

"The reason why, Einstein, is because I'm cold. But I don't mind if you do that either." She smiled seductively and curled closer to me. We held each other for a few minutes. I heard her yawn but she tried to cover it up by coughing.

"Bells, if you're tired then you can sleep."

"But, you're here and I want to talk to you! Is that a crime?" she puckered her lip and…oh man…her puppy dog look can be so sexy and so convincing! Being the wolf I thought I'd have the ultimate puppy dog face but she just proved me wrong.

"Bella! Really, I'll be right here when you wake up." I whispered. "And, I'll be right there when Charlie comes in." I pointed inside her closet.

Her magical laugh ringed inside my head. "Promise?" she stuck her pinky out. I got my large pinky and wrapped it around hers.

"Of course." We both smiled and I closed the space between us with a kiss.

"Jesus Christ…I've been waiting for that for way too long Bells." She laughed quietly and fell asleep on my shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm sorry for taking so uber floober long just to write a single chapter. But!!! I had a reason.

WRITING FART. It's just like a brain fart but in writing. It was the most biggest WF I had in a while. I mean, I couldn't write anything. Nothing for FanFiction or just for writing for fun. Usually I can pick something up but lately…nothing! I was blank for so long! But now I'm trying to write since I'm getting some good vibes. Might as well go with it! well yeah, hopefully I can write something in the next week or whatever. I bet no one would even read this author note since it's been…FOREVER. But for those of you who still do…

COOL BEANS!!


	14. I Want More

"Uh, no dad! I'm…I'm changing! I'll be down in a few minutes." I shuffled around the door trying to keep it closed. _Crap, crap, crap! How did this happen?!_

"Okay Bella." His voice didn't sound too convinced but I knew he wouldn't even remember about this when he sees the sport section of the newspaper. I waited until he reached the bottom step to jump back onto Jake.

"Jake? Please, please wake up?" I whined quietly. He would just move around a little but he didn't wake up. He was lying down on my bed with his feet hanging out and with me sitting on the side of him. The only thing I thought I could do to wake him up was kiss him. So I tried my best not to laugh as I my lips made its way toward his.

But without me knowing his eyes shot open and with a smile he jumped on me. Before I knew it we were making out and I had to try my best not to laugh while we do this.

"Sheesh Jake!" I slapped his arm. He looked confused as he tried to kiss me again. I held my hand up. "If you were awake, why didn't you tell me? I almost got caught because of you."

"I didn't know that! And I just woke up when you tried to right now. Just wanted to see what you would do just to wake me up and…" he looked at me with a smirk. "I guess I know now!" he smiled so blissfully I didn't dare try to say a snarky remark.

Then I remembered that it was morning and Charlie hasn't left yet.

"Jake, do you think you can skedaddle for now? Charlie still downstairs." I didn't want to tell him that but his face dropped.

"Wait, did you really say skedaddle? Getting a little old there momma Swan?" he joked. I slapped him again and laughed.

"Sheesh Jake. But really, you can come back right when he leaves." I hoped my suggestion would get him out and guess what? Plan worked! I smiled when he began his way out the window. I smiled when he kissed me good bye. I smiled when he flawlessly jumped out the window and into the forest.

_He's so amazing. I can't believe he's mine!_

I changed into a pair of jeans, a shirt along with a jacket. I went to the bathroom first to finish up some necessities before Jake came back. Charlie was at the kitchen making himself some eggs and bacon.

"Charlie?" he smiled at me, embarrassed he got caught.

"I was kind of hungry and…it's not that I don't like your meals but I miss this." I just laughed and let him go on with his cooking business. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate that. We both ate in a comfortable silence.

"Well I guess I'm off to work. You better get ready for school now." He kissed the top of my head and left.

I check the time. 7:05

"It's not that late." I went to get my bag until I heard a knock on the door. I got the door and Jake flew in as he hugged me.

"Well hello Jake!" he smiled and he kissed me on the cheek. We held hands as we sat down on the couch.

"So what're you going to do today? School? Patrol?" I was tracing his hand with my good hand.

"How about ditching?" he smirked and I turned away to blush.

I got up and reached over for my bag. "No Jake. Ditching is bad remember?" I stuck my tongue out. He turned me around to face him.

"Ditching isn't bad if you're with the one you love right?" I blinked and stared blankly. How does he do this?! I'm the older one; I should know how to be more lovey dovey.

"Since when did you get so…romantic?" I dropped my bag and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Since always. Obviously Bells." He smiled back and held me on the small of my back. Our faces got closer as our lips touch. It felt so good to be doing this to him. I wish we could have had a longer kiss but if I didn't start to leave than I might be late for school.

"I have to go." I whispered. He looked so heartbroken.

"Well, when can I see you again?"

"Um, after school?" I breathed in and held it in for a while as we walked out. He jumped happily and kissed me on the top of my head.

"So later I guess!"

I laughed as he headed for the woods. "Yeah! Later." I sighed and went inside my truck. Today it wasn't raining but it wasn't sun shiny either. The weather felt so good to me now.

I arrived at school, right at time by the way. I saw Mike and Angela on the way to my first class.

"Hey guys!" I walked over to them. They noticed my hand was wrapped and was bruised.

"What happened to your hand?" Mike demanded. I gulped. I forgot to think of a story.

"Nothing unusual. Remember I'm clumsy?" It looked as if Mike wanted to ask more but Angela slapped him. Thank goodness Angela was here to help me.

The classes dragged on but nutrition and lunch was better. At least then we could talk without being embarrassed about it.

"Hey, I have an idea." Mike started off. I tried to pay attention as I started eating my lunch. I had a slice of pizza and lemonade.

"Why don't we go out tomorrow?" Angela and I both nodded.

"We'll go but is there a reason for it?"

He shook his head. He stopped gelling his hair up and this time he left it down. The only thing he did to his hair was straighten it to go to the side. He laid his head on his hand and sighed dramatically which of course would only come out of his mouth.

"Do we need a reason to go out and chill? We haven't hung out in a while."

"Yeah. We miss you so much Bella!" Angela smiled and patted my hand.

"Fine! We can all go out tomorrow. Not like I have anything to do anyways so why not." I stuck my tongue out at them. I went back to eating but I still noticed the weird looks they were giving each other. _What's that all about? _

After P.E. I practically ran out the door. I went to my truck and did my best to race to La Push. I jumped out of my truck. That's when I noticed Jake was near our driftwood. But he wasn't alone as I hoped he would be. I knew they probably already knew I was here. I still couldn't help but be as stealthy as I could be.

I saw that he was there with Sam. It looked as if they were just having a good time. I didn't know if I should step in or just go back so I wouldn't intrude. The choice wasn't made by me. Sam pretty much noticed I was here already so he left.

"Hey Sam." I hoped my face wasn't too flushed. However, it probably was…

"Hey Bella. Good seeing you over here." He smiled but I could see a little bit of his guard up in his eyes. I ignored that and ran straight to Jake. Good thing he caught me or else I would've broken something.

"Jake! Goodness, I missed you." He set me down and he grabbed my hand. We started walking down the beach hand in hand.

"You think you miss me? I missed you like crazy! I didn't know how long it would take you to get here." After that he muttered something about my truck being too slow.

"Hey! I heard that wolf boy. There is nothing wrong with my truck! It's perfectly fine if I do say so myself." I tightened my grip on his hand.

"I'm the engineer and trust me. Your truck is too slow!"

"Your truck is too slow!" I mentally slapped myself. _That was such a bad come back…he doesn't even own a truck!_

"Bells? A truck?" I could hear him mocking me in his brain. _Grr…if only they invented a time stopper. I would've had enough time to think of a good come back._

"…I got too heated up and I didn't know what else to say!" I laughed awkwardly. He just couldn't stop snickering about the lameness I portray at times. I can't help it!

"Next time I'll give you a ten second rule." This time he stuck his tongue at me. We just had a tongue war. We fought to see who could stick their tongue out before the other one did.

"You're not going to win." I said. But since my tongue was out it sounded more like, "Yeo nut goan ta wen."

"I'm a dog Bella. Trust me I will!" but that sounded more like, "Um uh doeg Beluh. Tust meh aye weal!"

We kept taunting each other—well at least tried to. Then accidentally, I swear it was an accident! I put my tongue back in because it was lacking moisture. Unfortunately for me that was an automatic fail for me.

"I won! I told you Bells." He stuck his tongue out at me again.

"Rematch! Rematch!" I chased him around. He kept wagging his tongue around.

"No way. Not unless you catch me." He winked my way. That made me want to catch him even more now. He suddenly stopped and he caught me.

"Rematch?" I asked hopefully.

"Hmm…Nah." He kissed the top of my head. We headed back laughing at this ridiculous match. We held hands and we were practically letting our hands lead the way.

"So what do you want to do now?" we were at his house now.

"Well, Sam asked me to fix his car up a bit. You can watch me?" I nodded excitedly. I love watching him. First of all, if you ever see him working, you know that he really does love doing this. Second of all, he looked so attractive the last time I saw him working. So either way, it's all good with me.

I was able to lead him to his garage. I don't know why he let me though. It was pretty odd since he usually leads the way. Still, I knew the way around this house from the back of my head so it's alright. I turned the light on in the garage and saw that everything was the same. Besides the tools, the figure was consistent which was a relief to me. I found a chair in the corner and I decided to sit there.

"Okay, my dad got me a few new stuff so I can teach you about them!" I could tell that he was so excited about telling me about them. I'm pretty sure he knew that I wasn't as interested as he was but I think he just wanted me to know what's so good about it. He was acting like a little kid who got a new toy and it made me love him even more. Ah, if that was possible and it is.

He went on about the pieces, where to put them, and how they functioned. I listened and asked questions but I have to admit I did get lost sometimes. It didn't matter though because he just wanted to be able to say what he wanted to say.

After a while, Paul and Jared came into the garage.

"Hey Jake?" they both walked in. I noticed that they looked surprised I was there listening to him.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" the Paul said it made me kind of mad. It's as if he always wanted to get me even though I haven't done anything wrong! No matter what I do, he seems to hate me.

"I just wanted to hang out with Jake." I tried my best to not sound rude to him even though he was _clearly _being rude!

"That's cool Paul. It's _cool_." The way he said it, it was as if he was warning Paul to keep it down. He growled back at Jared and kept his mouth shut.

"So what do you guys want?" Jake attempted to wipe the grease off of his hands but after struggling with it for a few minutes, he just stopped.

"Well Sam says it's your turn to do patrolling." Paul growled quietly. His arms were folded and his stance was guarded.

"Oh okay." He turned my way. "I'm sorry Bells. I guess I have to go…" he was definitely disappointed about going.

"It's okay Jake. I have to be getting home anyways." I went off the seat and we all made our way outside.

He walked me to my truck. We tried to sneak in a kiss but Paul and Jared kept making howling sounds. I growled in annoyance and just told Jake we can sneak one later. I went inside my truck and drove back to Forks.

I felt pretty sad leaving my second home in La Push. I didn't feel too lonely in Forks but at least when I was in La Push, I was always with someone who I can talk to. In Forks I pretty much have a lot, maybe way _too _much time to myself. This caused me to clean. I guess I clean when I'm bored, nervous, mad…hmm…I think just about any reason would do.

I remember once I cleaned the floors too many times that Charlie kept slipping and falling over. He made me rub dirt on the floor just to make it a little better.

I spent the last few hours doing homework, reading, cooking, and practicing to not cleaning. I didn't know if Jake was back or not but I forgot to tell him that I would be hanging out with Mike and Angela tomorrow.

I went to the phone but right when I was going to call him, Charlie came back home. I felt kind of awkward standing near the phone and I didn't want him to know I was going to call Jake.

"Hey dad." I went over to him and gave him an awkward hug. He smiled and we both went to get the dinner I cooked.

"So Bella, do you have any plans for this week?" it was as if he knew that I was going to call Jake to inform him about it. This reminded me of my vampire friends. Or are they considered ex-friends? Whoa, that kind of hurt me. I wanted to crawl back into a ball and get that thought out of my head but I managed to knock that feeling off.

"Actually, Mike, Angela, and I want to go out tomorrow. That's okay?" I didn't want to sound so demanding but I didn't want to seem as if I need to ask permission. He nodded and smiled happily.

We finished our dinner and we finished the night being comfortable. I cleaned the dishes and Charlie stayed watching TV. Once I was done, I went ahead and watched the television with my father. It was quite awkward because my dad knew what he wanted to watch but since I was there he didn't wanted us to watch something I wouldn't enjoy. But to be honest I don't watch too much TV. In fact, now that I think of it, I spend the majority of my time out and with Jake. I don't stay home too much and do the typical TV marathon that most teenagers do. Does this mean I'm odd?

"Charlie, I'm fine with watching what you want to. Honestly, I wouldn't mind." I assured him with a convincing smile. He nodded once and went back to his show.

As the show drifted on I started to fall asleep. I guess I should go to sleep. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I put on my pajamas and fell on my bed. I let my eyes closed and waited for unconsciousness to hit me. That's when I heard a tap on the window. _Why, why, why, why, why? _

I groaned and opened the window for Jake. He smiled playfully as he jumped in. this is kind of odd since this was a little tradition we used to do.

"I'm tired." That was the first thing I said to him as he carried me back to my bed. He kissed my cheek and caressed my skin.

"Well I'm here now so wake up." He smiled and tickled me on the neck.

I bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh out loud. "Jake!" I whispered angrily. He finally stopped and I held my breath.

I growled and fell back on the bed. "I want to sleep." I turned around to see him starting to drowse off as well. He caught me staring at him and he smiled.

"I guess that makes the two of us huh?" I leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped his hand around mine.

"Did Sam make you work hard?" I know I should stop being so "blame it all on Sam" but I guess he's my scapegoat.

"Nope!" he popped his p. "I was actually working hard on his car so I could come here." Oh…wow I feel like a jerk.

"Why did you do that Jake? You didn't have to come here anyways!" I saw that he was a little hurt about that. "But I'm really glad you did." I whispered. He smiled and leaned his head on mine.

"You know what? I want to hang out with the pack more. Get to know them more besides the obvious." He looked kind of shock.

"You really want to?" I nodded enthusiastically. He laughed quietly but happily and scratched his hair.

"Wow, well…wow Bells! That makes me so happy. Well I think anyone in the pack would be okay with that in fact." He was twitching a bit. I guess he was excited about that. The heat that radiated off from his body was attacking my eyes. I blinked way too many times and soon I didn't even blink anymore.

"You're tired." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"No Jake. I'm not. I promise you a gajillion dollars." My voice didn't want to speak anymore.

"Sure Bells. Its fine…" his head was getting heavier on me. We both slipped down and I felt my pillow on one side of my head and Jake on the other side. I sighed contently and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Whoo! finally:)**

**uploaded a doc:) you have to admit this is pretty wicked. i actually wrote another chapter and it wasn't weeks later:)**

**Review*REVIEW*review*ReViEw***

**Heres a though, review?:):):):)**


End file.
